


NaruHina - The Love We Shared

by Stimemia



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Hinata - Freeform, Hyuga - Freeform, Love, NaruHina - Freeform, Uzumaki - Freeform, kiss, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 22,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7116637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stimemia/pseuds/Stimemia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga. They have been friends since they were just kids. However, will their friendship continue? Hinata is head over heels in love with Naruto, but he doesn’t know. What will Hinata do to make her true love see her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - The day with Naruto

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I would like to thank you for choosing my story, here is some basic info about my story. Please read if you want all the intel (Naruto Shinobi word, hehe)
> 
> I haven't watched all the Naruto Anime, so don't complain about there being some mistakes, and reading this is at your own risk, cuz there might be spoilers
> 
> I've read a lot of NaruHina fanfic and I'm sorry if you recognize anything from your story, I'm just using it as inspiration, as I can't separate the thoughts from my own head and the stories I've read. So I'm not trying to steal your story, if that's what you think. I don't know if there will be anything dirty in this book, so if that's what you wanna read, this isn't the story for you.  
> I would also like to add that in this Shinobi world, there could be (I dont know yet) telephones, so don't be upset about that. I just thought it would make the story more living.
> 
> I would love for you to give ideas for the upcoming chapters if you'd like to be a part of what's gonna happen in the story. So I hope you guys will like my story, here it comes:

-=Hinata POV=-  
I was walking home after a long day of training when I saw him. His blonde hair, his blue eyes. Everything about him was just truly amazing. I gazed off, staring at him.

"Are you staring at lover boy again, huh Hinata?" I jumped a little, and turned around, red as a tomato. In front of me stood Kiba, my best friend in the whole wide world.

"N-no K-Kiba. I was just... Just..."  
I quietly said while I stuttered. He gave me a big smile and said

"Sure Hinata, why don't you just tell him already? You love him right? Even though I couldn't image why someone would love that knucklehead Naruto,"   
He mumbled the last part. And I blushed. I Knew Naruto had the Nine Tailed fox inside him, but I still loved him, with all my heart.

"Hey Hinata, you do love him right?"   
I mumbled a little "yes" and he laughed.   
"The why don't you just. Tell. Him. Already? In getting sick of you always staring at him. It's creepy."   
I blushed. I really hope Naruto didn't find me creepy.  _Well he doesn't know you're always staring at him,_ said an inner voice _._ Kiba and I small talked for a while. Then decided to go to the training rooms.

And there he was. My true love, training all alone. I blushed. Kiba called Naruto and they started to train taijutsu together. I went quietly into the room, and practiced my Byakugan. Then I switched with Naruto and trained taijutsu with Kiba. All the while, I was still keeping an eye on Naruto.

After a few hours, we all stopped training. It was around 5 pm, and I had about an hour before I had to be home. Naruto came up and put an arm around Kibas neck. "Hey, do you two wanna have some ramen?" Both Kiba and I nodded, and we all went to get some ramen.   
The ramen was really good, and we all chitchatted about that random stuff that a couple of 16 year olds now talk about.

When we were all about to leave, my dad called.   
"Hinata, will you be having dinner with us tonight? Or will you be eating out?"  
I told him I just had some ramen, and that I wouldn't be eating with them, but that I would be home before curfew, which was 8 pm, when I didn't eat at home.

Kiba, Naruto and I walked around the Leaf, chitchatting again. Suddenly Naruto said: "I forgot to mention. Team 7 and team 8 have to meet Granny Tsunade at her office tomorrow at 10 am. Don't ask me why, but I think it's a mission." Both Kiba and I nodded yes, and we all went home.

When I got home, I laid in my bed, thinking about how I got through a whole day with Naruto without fainting. I mean I blushed a lot, but I didn't faint. I went to bed with a smile on my face. In addition, that night, I dreamt about Naruto, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo guys, what do you think of the first chapter? If you have an idea for the upcoming ones, please comment and I will look into it ;). Well I'm gonna keep these A/N short, so it isn't filling up the whole story, and so you guys would read them ;). Goodbye guys, see you in the next chapter!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2 - The "Date"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know how to put it, but the story just kinda is here, like there is no "it was after the war" or "after the battle with Pain" the story just kinda is here. So just be careful abut I spoilers

-=Hinata POV=-  
The day started out as usual: I got up, got dressed, brushed my teeth and ate breakfast. Neji cooked us pancakes, and they were delicious. I thanked him for the food and went to the park. It was my special place. That's when I heard a familiar voice:

"Hinata!" I turned around and saw Sakura. She was running. No sprinting towards me.   
"What is it Sakura? What's wrong?" She stopped in front of me and said: "Need... Help... Baka... Naruto... Sasuke... Alone... Me..." I laughed.   
"Soooo what you are saying is that you need help? With what?" She stood up.

"You see. Naruto wants to go on a date with me, and I agreed. But. I want my first date to be with Sasuke, so I wanted to ask you: can you like just keep Naruto company for a few hours, until I have my first date with Sasuke? Then I'll go on a date with that Baka Naruto." I blinked.  _Wow, that was a lot of information_. I thought it through. Even though Naruto wanted a date with Sakura, I also got to spend a few hours alone with him. I nodded at Sakura and she started running towards her house. I followed.

Moreover, there he was. My love. I could feel my heart start pounding and my palms getting sweaty. I dried them off on my pants. Sakura called Naruto and he turned around. Smiling his big cute smile, that would melt my heart and make my knees go soft. I blushed.

"Hey, Hinata!" He smiled at me. I blushed and looked down. Sakura stopped a few meters away from him. She leaned closer to me and whispered:   
"Look I know I owe you a big favor after this, but I also know that you owe  _me_  a big favor after this." She smiled and I looked confused.   
"What do you mean, Sakura?" Let me just be clear, I should  _not_  have said that.  
"I know you are hot over heels in love with Naruto. So why not enjoy it?" I blushed a deep red color,  _how did she know? Did Kiba tell her?_

"H-how did y-you k-know? I asked, while looking at the ground.   
"Well..." She started. "I kinda forced it out of Kiba, when he got all girly about you spending the day with Naruto today." I caused inside my head, Damn you Kiba! Naruto walked up in front of us and gave us both a big goofy smile. I blushed even more. I didn't think I could blush this much, I must have looked like a tomato. "Sooo, Sakura. Ready for the date?" I could feel my heart sink towards my stomach. Right, he's in love with Sakura.

"Well Naruto. I'm not feeling that well today. So I've gotta skip our date. But that's why I called Hinata! She'll take my place for today, is that okay?" She smiled a big fake smile. Naruto looked at me, and I looked at the ground, like it was the most interesting thing ever. Blushing even more. I swear, if I blush even more now, I'm gonna look like someone painted my face with red paint.

"Well Hinata, I guess it's just you and me then. I hope you get well soon Sakura." She smiled and went inside her house. I tuned to her and she gave me a big thumps up, while dialing Sasuke.

Naruto put a hand on my shoulder. I could feel the warmth of his hand. Making my whole body go numb. I stuttered, while asking: "N-N-Naruto, w-where do you want t-to g-go?" He turned me around, still with a hand on my shoulder, as he looked into my eyes.

"Well I had sorta planed to just walk around the village talking, but if you don't want that, we could do something else." I blinked. Walking around, alone, with Naruto. I nodded and he took his hand off my shoulder. I instantly got a little cold, from the place his warm hand were. Naruto was my sun. He lit up the day. That is why I loved him so much. I loved him more than I could ever imagine humanly possible.

We walked around for hours just talking. We talked about the old times, and about my family. Then we talked about his parents. Everything was going great, until Naruto said this:   
"Sooo, Hinata. Sasuke invited us all to come to his house this weekend, for a sleepover. I was wondering if you would like to join us?" I stopped walking. Did Naruto just ask me to join him in a sleepover? Was I dreaming? I muttered a little "yes" and we started walking again. I could feel the heat in my cheeks as he started talking about what we would do at the sleepover.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Sleepover

-=Hinata POV=-  
_Today was the day_. I said to myself. Today was the day of the sleepover. I was really exited. Sakura and I was in my room, packing up the last of my stuff. Sakura took out a really dirty bra that TenTen had bought me.  
"You must take this with you. You would look so damn sexy in it!" I blushed. She continued: "And imagine watch Naruto would say, if he saw you in it?" I looked at her in terror, as if I was ever going to let a boy see me without a shirt on. Then an image popped into my head. An image of Naruto looking at my naked body, smiling. I blushed and shook my head to get the image out.

"You saw yourself in that bra in front of Naruto right?" Sakura asked. I blushed even redder this time.  
"N-no I didn't. I... Just..." I tried to say. "Yeah right Hinata. Well I guess you're done packing now, right? Should we get going?"  
I nodded and we started to carry out overnight bags over to Sasukes house. We knocked on the door, and were greeted by... Naruto! I blushed and looked down. "Hey Sakura, hey Hinata. Come on in." We walked in and saw everyone there, even Temari, from the Sand.

We all got settled in a boys room and a girls room. There we would be sleeping. Then we all went to the living room, and Sasuke started to tell the rules, of a game the boys made up.

"The girls have to stand on a line, next to each other." Sasuke explained. "Then the boys have to stand behind the girl that they wanna please for an hour. No funny stuff!" He said, looking at Temari and Shikamaru. Temari blushed. I really didn't know what he meant by that but... Sasuke continued. "If there is multiple boys behind a girl, which there will be, the girl will just have more pleasers. After an hour, they switch, so the girl now please the boy or boys that chose her." Everyone nodded in understanding. "Got it?" Sasuke asked. We nodded again, and started to stand on a line.

Shikamaru picked Temari, no surprise there. Naruto picked Sakura; I got a little hurt over that one. Sakura looked at me and mimed "sorry" I just nodded at her. Sasuke picked Sakura. She blushed at that. He gave an evil look at Naruto. Lee picked Sakura too. I was somewhat sad, that no one had picked me yet.

Neji picked TenTen. That was a surprise. She blushed. Ino picked Sai, and Choji picked Temari. He did that so he didn't have to please anyone, because he knew, that Shikamaru never would allow him to even touch Temari. I smiled. Kiba and Shino picked me. Although, Shino didn't look like he wanted to be a part of this game. I looked at him.

"It's okay if you don't want to play this game, I understand." He looked at me. "I have an agreement with Kiba. To help you get Narutos attention, with your body." I could feel the heat in my cheeks as I looked down. I looked at Kiba. "Is that true, Kiba?" He smiled and nodded.  _Oh God no!_ I asked him how many was in on it.

"Sakura, me, Shino, TenTen, Shikamaru, Temari, Lee, Choji, Ino, Sai and Sasuke. We couldn't get Neji in on it, and of course Naruto doesn't have a clue." He said.  _So everyone is in on it. Great._

The time started and I got a great back massage from Kiba, while Shino painted my nails. He was surprisingly good at that. Kiba asked me to take of my sweatshirt, so that he could reach me better. I, of course, knew that he just wanted me to have my tank top on, so Naruto could see me in it. Kiba and Sakura is the only one, who have ever seen me in a tank top. Sakura course she is my friend. And Kiba, course I was badly hurt on a mission, and he had to check my wound out.

I took off my sweatshirt, and Sakura winked at me. I blushed as I sat up in a chair and got a leg massage from Kiba. While Shino still did my nails. I was so relaxed that I completely forgot about the plan to make Naruto like me. Sakura silently talked to Naruto and she looked over at me, he followed her look and stared right at me. I blushed.

He gave me an elevator look, and then stared at Shino and Kiba. Mostly Kiba, because he was rubbing my legs all over. It was great, but I didn't want Naruto to think something was going on. "Kiba" I whispered. He looked up. "Naruto is staring at me." He smiled, then, as if he had read my mind, got up and walked to the kitchen. Probably to get me something to drink, but now Naruto had full vision of my body. I stood up, stretched and the sat down again. He was still staring at me. I blushed. Even redder this time. Sakura was smiling at me, as she got a massage from Sasuke. She was wearing red shorts and a white tank top. I was wearing purple shorts, and a black tank top. Sakura had convinced me to take the sexy bra on, and you could see the bright purple straps, underneath my top.

When the hour was up, I massaged Kiba and Shino. Even though they didn't want me to.

When that time was up, we all got into the kitchen to eat some dinner. It was around 7 pm. And I was starving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's probably not that great of a chapter, but I was writing this in the middle of the night, cuz I just had this amazing idea, with the game and such. So well I gotta go now. See ya in the next chapter!!


	4. Chapter 4 - Truth or Dare

-=Hinata POV=-  
Sasuke had ordered about five big family pizzas for us all, but we only ate like three of them. After we had eaten, we sat around the living room table, and Sasuke brought out some Oreos. He explained that we were going to play "Never have I ever".

"Okay so the game is pretty simple." Sasuke explained, as he laid out the Oreos. "We take turns, and when it's your turn, you say "never have I ever..." And then something you haven't done. Everyone who have done this, eat an Oreo. Okay?" We all nodded at the game started.

"Okay. Never have I ever... Kissed someone of the same gender" Sakura started. There was a dead silence, and both Naruto and Sasuke took an Oreo. We all knew the story. I giggled, and Naruto looked at me, I blushed and looked down.

Then it was my turn. "Never have I ever, uhm, kissed a boy?" They all glare at me. Then Sakura asked: "Hinata, have you seriously never kissed a boy?" I nodded. I could see they were shocked. It took a minute for them to process it, then they went on like nothing happened, everyone one except a certain blonde boy, who kept staring at me, I blushed even redder this time. Both Sakura, Temari and TenTen, and of course Naruto and Sasuke, took an Oreo.

Next up, it was TenTen. "Never have I ever... Cheated on someone, while in a relationship." I looked up; did any of these guys, my best friends in the world, do the unthinkable and cheat on someone? Sasuke slowly reached out, and took an Oreo. We all glared at him.   
"It wasn't my fault! Karin just suddenly kissed me while I was dating Sakura. I wasn't prepared!" He blurted out. Sakura laid a hand on his shoulder, saying, "it's okay" with her eyes.  _God I wish I could do something like that._

We played the game for a while, until it just turned into truth or dare. Therefore, we all wrote down three truths and four dares and put them in a hat. Then we would take turns to pick one. If you didn't do the thing that was written, you had to take a truth from the others. No matter what. Naruto started.

"Come on, come on. Give me a dare." He whispered as he pulled out a piece of paper. Then he read it out loud: "Dare: Take off your shirt"  _Good I didn't get that._ Naruto started pulling off his shirt.  _God he is so sexy!_   _Wait, what did I just think?_ I blushed at my own thoughts, and looked up to see Naruto with no shirt on.

Neji picked a piece from the hat. "Kiss Hinata." He read. I looked up. "No way I'm kissing my cousin. Absolutely no way!" He said.  _Good_.  _I wonder who wrote it?_  Neji was then asked, if there was something going on between him and TenTen. He actually blushed? "Well... Kind of, sort of, I don't know." Ino looked at him, "well that's not a good enough answer." TenTen then stated. "Well, yeah something is going on, but it's nothing serious." She blushed and looked at Neji. They were a cute couple though. Ino had to take this one for a good enough answer, and the game went on.

Then it was Sasukes turn. He picked a piece of paper from the hat, and read: "If you could choose any girl to be your girlfriend, who would it be?" He thought about it and then said: "Sakura, of course." With a smile. She blushed and looked down at her hands. Kind of like I would do, if Naruto looked at me.

Then Choji got the worst dare: "You are not allowed to eat anything for the next 4 hours!" He cried, and cried. And we had to say that he didn't have to do the dare, if he just answered our truth. We asked him if there were anyone in this room he liked. He shook his head, and we continued.

After that it was my turn. I reached down the hat, and picked a piece of paper. "Kiss your crush." I got tomato red in my face and looked at Naruto.  _I'm not gonna do that!_  I shook my head. "N-no." I said. Sakura smiled at me. "Come on Hinata, you can do it." I looked at her. "B-but I don't want to." I said. It was only Naruto who didn't know, that it was him. He said. "Come on Sakura, the girl haven't had her first kiss yet, maybe she wants so save it." I stared at him.  _Did he just says that?_  I could tell my cheeks go even redder than before. "Fine." Sakura said. "But we have to give you a truth then." I nodded. Sakura waved Ino, TenTen and Temari over to her.

They whisper-discussed my truth, and I overheard some of the words like "No kissing" and "Naruto"  _God I have a bad feeling about this._ The girls returned to our little circle and looked at me. "Okay" Sakura said. "We have decided that your truth should be: "Who would you rather have as a boyfriend, Sasuke or Naruto." I stared at them. Their smile was as evil as it could be.  _Why?_  I asked myself. "O-okay. Then I-I guess I w-would choose..." I thought about it, and came up with the perfect explanation: "Naruto, because Sasuke is already dating Sakura, and I wouldn't do that to her."

Naruto looked kind of surprised, and Sakura looked at me with an evil glare.  _I guess I wasn't supposed to come up with an explanation to why I chose Naruto. Maybe they wanted me to confess to him!?_ I sighed. "Okay I guess. Then who's next?" Ino asked.

We continued to play truth or dare, until all the cards were up. Surprisingly there were a lot about Naruto and me. Like "hug Hinata" or "tickle Naruto" but neither me or Naruto got those. So I guess I'm lucky and unlucky at the same time.

When the clock said about 01:45 am, we decided to go to bed. I was really tired too, so I didn't mind. We all laid down in out all-girls room, and before I got to sleep, I could hear the others whispering about what to do, about me and Naruto. I smiled, and dreamt about Naruto and me, again.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Morning After

-=Hinata POV=-  
I didn't want the sleepover to end, but it had to. I woke up, and still half asleep, I knew that everyone was awake too. I knew this, because I could hear them chatting in the kitchen. I rubbed my eyes, took on a bra and some pants, and went out in the kitchen.   
"Well good morning sleepyhead." said Ino, just as I sat a foot in the kitchen. I could see everyone already there, except for one blond-haired guy with blue eyes. Sakura noticed me looking for him.

"Well he's still sleeping you know. We didn't want to wake him up, because we wanted to talk about him, with you." She gave me a wink, and Kiba continued: "But also because we wanted you to wake him up." He then smirked at me, and I blushed. I tried to protest. Believe me, I really did, but they wouldn't start breakfast, until I had woken him up. _God these damn people,_ I thought to myself, as I entered the boys sleeping room. It was dark, but I didn't  want to turn on the lights, so I just stumbled around, trying to find the right sleeping bag. Then I heard a snore, I turned around, and there he was. The love of my life, sleeping like a... Something cute. I tiptoed to his madras, and gently started to wake him up.

"N-Naruto? It's m-morning, y-you have t-to wake u-up." He rolled over, and suddenly he was on my lap. I just sat there, blushing like a tomato, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, the lights went on.   
"Well, well, someone couldn't control themselves huh?" I blushed even more, as i realized it was Sasuke talking. I looked up, and there they were. All of them.

"N-no. I-I didn't d-do anything." I managed to stutter forth. Just when I couldn't get worse, Naruto woke up. He looked up and yawned. Then he looked around. And finally, he looked up at me, giving me a big goofy smile and asking: "Hinata? Why am I on your lap?" I blushed and couldn't say anything. Sakura looked at me and gave me a look, I was pretty sure that look meant: " _come on, make a move!"_ I just looked down, but then remembered Naruto staring up at me, so I looked away from the others and Naruto, blushing like hell.

"Naruto, we didn't want to start breakfast without you, so we asked if Hinata would be so nice to wake you up. Then I guess you rolled over into her lap in your sleep." TenTen said, trying to help me out. I smiled at her, then Naruto said: "Oh, sorry Hinata. I didn't mean to make you upset or embarrassed or anything." I looked down at him, gave him a little smile and said with a little voice, trying not to faint: "It's o-okay N-Naruto. I-I'm not m-mad." His goofy smile got even bigger, and I couldn't hold it in anymore. I felt my body go numb, and I blacked out with a smile on my face.

~2 hours later~  
I woke up to the small noise of someone bad at whispering, whisper. And someone even worse at whispering, whisper back. I didn't know what they were whispering about, so I opened my eyes, and looked around. I was still in Sasukes house. I was laying on his couch with a blanket over me. I sat up, the realized someone was sitting with my head in his lap. I looked around and stared right into some big blue eyes.   
"N-Naruto?" I asked. "Hey guys! She woke up!" Naruto said, I assume to the people whispering. "How are you feeling, are you okay?" He then asked me, while he was touching my forehead with the palm of his hand. I blushed slightly and looked down at me hands.

Naruto was sitting normally in the couch, while I sat on my knees, beside him but facing him. While sitting like this, I was a little taller than him. Sakura and Ini came around the corner, looking concerned. "Good morning for the second time Hinata. Are you feeling well?" I nodded and then asked what happened.

"Well..." Sakura started, but Naruto cut her off. "I rolled into your lap while you tried to wake me, and when I woke up, you fainted. Then the others went home, and I just sat here on the couch with you watching tv, waiting for you to wake up." I blushed, feeling kinda glad, that Naruto was so concerned with me. Sakura and Ino just stuck around to see if I were okay, now that I was, they big went home. Leaving me and Naruto alone in Sasukes big living room, since he went out to walk Sakura home.

"Well..." Naruto started, but trailed off. I looked at him, and then at the asked situation we were in. I was almost sitting on his lap, because I was so close to him. I madly blushed and he looked at me. "Why do you always do that?" He asked. "D-do what?" I then said. He was silent for a while then spoke: "blush like you've just seen your biggest crush." And that comment made me faint again. Right into his lap again.


	6. Chapter 6 - Narutos Home

-=Hinata POV=-  
When I woke up, I couldn't remember anything. I sat up, and looked around. I didn't know where I was, but slowly my memory started to regain. I remembered being at Sasukes party, I remember fainting, then I suddenly remembered fainting again. That still didn't help me with the 'where am I' Problem. I was in a bedroom, with a double bed and a closet. There were a door out to the bathroom, and a door out to something I didn't know - I guess the rest of the house - that door was closed

Suddenly the closed door, opened. And a boy with blue eyes and blond hair stepped in. "Hey you're awake. You okay?" He asked me, I just stared at him.

"W-where a-am I-I?" I stuttered forward. Blushing like a tomato. "Well you see... Hehe..." Naruto started, scratching the back of his head while nervously laughing. "Don't be mad, but... You kinda passed out in my lap, and Sasuke was gone and I didn't know what to do, so I just brought you here. You're in my apartment." He said, still nervously laughing. I blushed even more, thinking of what he'd done for me. _I was in Naruos apartment?_ I looked down, and noticed I was still wearing my pajamas. I blushed. "Erhm, Naruto? I'm still in my pajamas. Where's my bag?" I asked, surprisingly without stuttering. "Oh, sorry. It's right over here." He said, getting up from the bed and picking up something from the floor. He handed me my bag and went out of the room so I could change.

I quickly took off my clothes and started to change, but just as I had taken off my clothes, and just stood in my underwear, Naruto barged in and said: "Hinata! I just heard that... *gulp*" He then noticed me in my underwear and blushed madly. I just stared at him in shock, then pulled together and turned around. "N-Naruto?" I said, looking over my shoulder. I could see him still staring at my almost naked body, but he also pulled himself together and said: "S-sorry!" Then went out. I exhaled the breath that I didn't know I was holding. I quickly got dressed and went out of Narutos room.

When I got out, I noticed that there were kinda cleaned up. Like the kinda clean that someone do, right before they have visitors. _Maybe he was expecting someone?_ Naruto heard me coming in, and turned around blushing. "Hey you know, sorry about that." I blushed and looked down. "I-it's o-okay." I said, but I kept thinking about it, no one had ever seen my body like that, not even my father. He was the first one.

Then i noticed that something was burning. "Eh Naruto? S-something is b-burning over t-there." I said as I pointed to the stove. He looked at me, "eh?" Then he turned around, "aaahhh! S-sorry Hinata." He said as he was trying to make the food not burn, it wasn't working to well. I took my courage and stepped forward. "Eh Hinata, what are you doing?" He said as I just took the pot off the stove. He smiled at me and I blushed. "Sorry Hinata, I wanted to make you some food, but I forgot it and... Then... Hehe..." He explained as I giggled a little bit. He looked at me, like an intense staring. "Well, it was really nice of you Naruto. Do you want me to save the food so we can eat it?" His staring became less intense, like he couldn't understand what I was saying. "Huh? Oh yeah, wait you can cook Hinata?" I nodded, "well as the Hyuga heiress, and the oldest woman in the family, I have to be able to cook." I explained. He then smiled at me and nodded. "Sure, thank you." He said, stepping aside. I started to fix the half-burned food, then I told Naruto to go take a shower as I finished the food.

I stood at the stove as I head the water running from the bathroom. My head went away for a bit, and I imagined Naruto in the shower, I then quickly pulled myself together and blushed at my own thoughts. I decided to make a little salad to the burned pasta, and some chicken. So I made one big pasta salad.

(As Hinata is cooking food, we're gonna take a look at Narutos thoughts, while he's in the shower)

-=Naruto POV=-  
I could feel the hot water on my back. _What is this feeling?_ I thought to myself. _Why am I feeling this weird around Hinata?_ I didn't know what to do, everything was different. I thought I was in love with Sakura, but is that true? I remember when I carried her home, she was light, and her skin was smooth and soft. Her body had those perfect curves, that girls like Sakura could only dream of having. Her hair... _God I need to stop fantasizing about Hinata!_ I told myself as I rubbed shampoo in my hair. Then when she was only wearing her pajamas, she was so damn cute! And the way she accidentally touched my hand when she was about to go near the stove. _God I can't stop thinking about her_.

_What is wrong with me!?_ I kept asking myself. Hinata and I where friends. She was shy and cute and... _Did I just say she was cute? Again? God Naruto you're really screwed._

I turned off the water, and I could hear her little humming. She had an amazing voice! And that smell from the kitchen! I dried myself up and went out in the kitchen, only wearing boxers. I completely forgot about her for a second.

She heard me come in and said: "H-hey N-Naruto. I-I made some pasta s-salad." _OMG her voice!_ I totally freaked out in my head, but then I got it under control, just so her hear staring at me, blushing. "What is it Hinata?" I asked her. "Well, you're only wearing boxers." She said, looking down at the grown. I looked down and completely forgot! I rushed to the bathroom and got some clothes on.

Meanwhile, Hinata had set the table and was cleaning up in my kitchen. I sat down and looked at the delicious food in front of me. She then sat down, and we began to eat.

(After they had eaten the food, we switch to Hinata again)

-=Hinata POV=-  
"Well that was delicious Hinata!" Naruto said. "I-I'm glad you l-liked it, N-Naruto. But I think I h-have to g-go home now." I answered. He looked at me sad. "Aww, come on..." I blushed, _he wanted me to stay._ "My father is waiting for me." I said while getting up and ready to leave. Just as I was about to open the door, Naruto came up, and hugged me. "N-Naruto?" I asked while blushing, stuttering and almost fainting. "Thank you." He said and let me go.

I was so overwhelmed that I ran all the way home. Without even looking back.  _This was a weird day_. I thought as I remembered everything that happened.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Mission

-=Hinata POV=-  
I couldn't shake Narutos words out of my head.  _"Thank you."_ What was he thanking me for? I was laying in my bed, thinking. When suddenly my sister Hanabi barged in, and said: "Lady Tsunade wish to see you, it's about a mission." I then quickly got up, and went to the Hokages office.

-=Naruto POV=-  
_Yeeees!_  I thought to myself as I walked into granny Tsunades office. A mission for me, finally!   
"Hello Naruto, as you might have guessed, I have a mission for you." I nodded with an excited look on my face. "Well I can't start telling you what it is, because we have to wait for your companion." She said.  _What?! I have to take this mission with somebody?!_  I thought to myself. And on that cue, there was a knock on the door, and the girl I couldn't stop think about, stepped in.

-=Hinata POV=-  
I stepped into lady Tsunades office, just to see Naruto already in there. I could feel my face get warmer and redder.  _Was I going on a mission with Naruto alone?_  My head was spinning, oh God! I was going to faint. I shook my head, and pulled myself together.

"Well hello lady Hinata. So nice to see you. As you can see, you have a mission with Naruto." She said, giving me a smirk. Oh God! She knew! She was doing this on purpose. "I-I s-see." I said, stuttering. Naruto stared at me with those big blue eyes of his. I blushed even more, and looked down. He smiled one of his big goofy smiles, and my heat skipped a beat.

"Hey Hinata! This is going to be so much fun!" He said, then turning to lady Tsunade. "Granny could you give us the information about the mission?" He asked. The Hokage then started to tell us what we were going to do.

Apparently, we were going to guard a Futal Lord and his son on their way from the Hidden Sand Village, to the Hidden Rain Village. It was going to take about a month to get from Sand to Rain, and then about 2 weeks to get back to the Hidden Leaf. The Futal Lord had a treasure with him that we had to protect at all costs. There would be ANBU nearby at all times, just in case.

Naruto and I then said out goodbyes and went home to start packing. The mission would start tomorrow at 9 am.

\--Time Skip to Next Morning--  
I was waiting at the front gate. Just when I was about to go look for him, I saw a dash of yellow and orange running towards me. He stopped in front of me.

"Hey Hinata! Shall we start the mission now?" I looked at him, got completely lost in those ocean blue eyes of his. He waved a hand in front of my face. "Yo Hinata? Are you there?" He asked I shook my head. I blushed and nodded. Then we started walking towards the Land of Winds Hidden Sand Village.

I kept stealing looks at Naruto. He spotted me a couple of times, and I just blushed and looked down. Then there were the times, where I spotted  _him_  looking at  _me_. Those times I almost fainted.

"Hey Hinata, it's getting pretty late, shouldn't we stop for the night here?" He suddenly asked. I looked around it seemed decent enough. There were a little waterfall, not too far from here.  _Oh, that brings back memories._  I thought. "O-okay." I said as I nodded. He then nodded back, and we took our backs off our shoulders, resting for a bit. Then Naruto started to get wood for the fireplace, while I sat the tent up. Yes, I know, there's only one tent, so we'd have to share, but, I was okay with it, we would have separate sleeping bags after all.

When Naruto came back, I had already finished setting up the tent, and was in the middle of preparing dinner. "Wow Hinata!" He said, as he saw all the food I had made. "We do have enough food for the rest of the trip, right?" He then asked. I giggled. "Of course we do, Naruto. I made a deal with Gaara, that we could restock our food when we got there." He looked at me, or rather stared at me. I blushed, "Naruto, w-what a-are you   
l-looking at?" I asked, stuttering again.  _Damn that stutter!_  I thought.

After dinner, we went into the tent. I went into my sleeping bag, while Naruto was on watch for the first 4 hours. Then it would be my turn. I feel asleep, knowing that the love of my life was right next to me.

-=Naruto POV=-  
I looked at Hinata as she fell asleep.  _Damn she is cute!_ I kept thinking. And by thinking that, I thought about the time, where I saw her almost naked. I blushed at my own thoughts.  _Don't be a perv, Naruto!_ I yelled at myself. Jiraiya was rubbing off on me, from two years of trading with that old pervy geezer.   
I couldn't do that to Hinata, she was my friend. I had to restrain myself from touching her cheek, or feeling her hair. She looked so damn cute while she was asleep.

When the time was around 3 am, I decided to wake her up. I wasn't able to keep my eyes open for one minute more. I started to wake her up, "Hinata? It's time to wake up." I said, with the sweetest voice I could put on, I was so damn tired, that I couldn't even blink. Her eyes shot open, and she looked at me.  
"N-Naruto? Is it m-my turn?" She asked. I nodded and she sat up, rubbing her eyes and yawning. I told her nothing had happened, and went straight to sleep.

-=Hinata POV=-  
When it was my turn to watch, it was about 3 am. Naruto went strait to sleep, and I just sat there, watching him. He was really cute in his sleep. All the worries and sorrow was washed away. He looked so young. I lifted my hand, and touched his cheek, feeling the warmth of his skin floating into mine. My whole body was beginning to warm up, after just one touch. Then he started to move, and I quickly took my hand away.

After about 1 hour of nothing happening, I heard one thing that made me the happiest girl ever alive. That one thing was something Naruto said in his sleep. He only said one word, but it was enough for me to make me smile like an idiot, until it was my turn to sleep again. That one word was:

"Hinata."


	8. Chapter 8 - The Word

-=Hinata POV=-  
I almost fainted at what Naruto said. He said my name! In. His. Sleep. OMG! I just started squeaking and making weird noises. I was just so happy! He was dreaming about me! And just when I was about to calm down, Naruto opened his eyes and stared at me.

"Hinata! What are you squeaking at? Is there something wrong?" He asked. I blushed and looked down at him. "Uh... Um... Well... N-Naruto you s-see, um, you s-said m-my name in... Um... Y-your sleep, and I-I was just... I-I was just..." I tried to explain, and Naruto started to blush. Like really blush, like blushing like me blush. I started to blush even more.

"W-well... I-I... Uh... W-well..." He started to say. I blushed even redder.  _I've never heard Naruto stutter before. Is he nervous?_  I put all my will in the next action, and believe me; it did take all my will not to faint when I did what I was going to do. I slowly raised my hand, and put it on Narutos shoulder. He looked up at me, and I looked at him. Then he did something that was really freaking me out.

He hugged me. Then he whispered: "I'm sorry, I just had a dream about you, and when I woke up, you looked so scared. So I was afraid something might have happened." He said. He had a dream about me! Then I did the worst thing possible. Actually, I did two things. First, I said: "Don't worry, N-Naruto. I-I have d-dreams about y-you too." Then I fainted. Right into his arms, as he was still hugging me.


	9. Chapter 9 - Love?

**-=** Naruto POV=-  
_She-she fainted?_   _Wait, what was it that she said?_

_"I, I have dreams about you too, Naruto"_

_That's right! She dreams about me. How do I feel? Oh crap she's starting to wake up!? What do I do!_

"N-Naruto?" I looked at her. Her beautiful hair, her soft skin, her amazing eyes. I could just look at her forever.  
"Hey, Hinata. You're awake." I said, not knowing what else to say. I mean, she fainted in my arms after saying she has dreams about me. What do I say to that?! I was so confused. She looked at me while blushing a lot. More than before she fainted.

"Naruto. I'm s-sorry f-for troubling y-you." She said. I put my hand on her shoulder and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. "Don't worry Hinata." I said. "It's okay." She just sat there, and I could feel all her female parts, pushed against my body. I blushed? Why was I think of that now!? This was Hinata. The sweetest, kindest, purest, most innocent and cutest girl I've ever met. I was not allowed to think like that of her, she was too good for that, I scolded myself.

"Naruto, w-what happened?" She asked after a couple of minutes. I broke free of the hug and looked at her. Her cheeks were a slight shade of a cute pink color.  _Was I falling for her?_  I asked myself. Then I remembered that she asked me a question. I started to form a sentence: "Well you see. I woke up last night to you squeaking. So I hugged you and you fainted." I left all that "I dream about you"-part out of it. It was too embarrassing.

"Oh. W-well. W-what about o-our mission?" She asked with a small voice. Her voice is so amazing! "Well while you were out, I contacted Granny Tsunade about our situation; she said we should hurry up from now on. We're a day late" I answered. She looked down as if she was thinking hard about something. Then she looked up and said with a firm voice: "Okay. Then we should get going now"

_I think I'm in love with her_. I thought. ' _Of course you are you Baka!'_ Kurama answered. Why did he have to come out now?  _Well Kurama, how do you know? And what should I do?_ I asked. ' _Well you like the girl, ask her out. After this mission. And how do I know? We'll have you heard your thoughts about her lately?'_ I blushed. So he heard everything huh? How would I ask her out? Does she even like me? Maybe I should wait to after this mission.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata asked. "Yes, let's get going." I said before she could say anything more.

We quickly packed our stuff up, and got going. Since we were a day late, we had to run to get to Suna (Hidden Sand Village)

\--Time skip to Suna--

-=Hinata POV=-  
When we arrived to Suna, I was so tired that I could barely stand up. We had been running all the way, so we got to Suna a day earlier. Naruto was holding me up with a hand on my waist and my hand on his shoulder. I was too tired to blush and faint from the connection between us.

Naruto led us to the Kazekages office and greeted Gaara like an old friend.   
"Hey Gaara, what's up." He asked, when Gaara saw me he rushed towards us. "What happened? Is she hurt?" He asked. Naruto looked at me and said: "She's just tired. We had to run all the way, since we got a day delayed." Gaara nodded and led me towards a couch. I was laid down and quickly feel asleep. Although I could still hear everything, they talked about.

"So Gaara, is it okay we stay here for the rest of the day? She’s pretty tired, you know." Naruto asked. "Yes. The Futal Lord doesn't arrive until tomorrow noon." Gaara answered. There was silence for a bit, then Naruto asked: "So Gaara, how do you know if you're in love?" The question shocked me. It clearly shocked Gaara too, since he was silent for a few minutes. "Well, I'm not sure I'm the one to ask. I've never tried it. Ask Temari, she has been in love. And between us." Gaara said, whispering the last part. "I think she has a thing for Shikamaru." Naruto giggled. "I think so too, where can I find her?" No one said anything for minutes. I kept thinking I had been dreaming, but it felt so real. Next thing I know, I'm fast asleep and can't hear what Gaara answers.

\--Time skip to next day--  
We met with the Futal Lord at around noon, and then we were at the road at 1 pm. There were a lot of carriages, and we just had to go outside of them, next to the Futal Lords carriage. All the Futal Lords guards, walked beside all the other carriages. Naruto and I made a little small talk, about the weather and stuff. I blushed at the thought of what I head/dreamt about last night. What if it wasn't a dream? What if Naruto really was in love with someone? I got sad at the thought, because I thought it was Sakura. Of course, it would be her.

Naruto blushed when he looked at me blushing. I didn't know why, but there had to be a reason right? I kept wondering who it was Naruto was in love with, and why he was blushing so much?

We walked for about 8 hours. When the sun was about to set, we stopped all the carriages, and put up our tent.  _Hehe, our tent._  We then went to bed, still switching who's asleep and who's awake. That night, I heard him say my name again. This time though, I kept my squeaking inside my head. One thing was for sure, Naruto was dreaming about me, and he had done it 2 days strait. I was so happy.


	10. Chapter 10 - Back Home

-=Hinata POV=-  
We set out curs to The Hidden Rain Village. Naruto and me walked and small talked a little, but our main mission was to keep the Futal Lord safe, so we kept our guard up.

\--Time skip to 2 weeks ahead--  
I closed my eyes and while I walked. We were now two weeks into our 4 weeks long trip to The Hidden Rain Village. Every night, when Naruto and I went to sleep, I would hear him mumble my name in his sleep. I hadn't confronted him about it yet, and I didn't really want to, nor did I know how to do it.  _"Hey Naruto, you say my name in your sleep, what's up with that?"_ No, I couldn't do that.

We walked and walked, and I kept feeling his gaze at me. I looked in his direction I was right, he was staring at me. I blushed. Why was he staring at me?

Every time I looked at him, he was always looking at me. I couldn't figure out why, so I decided to confront him about it.

"N-Naruto?" I sad with a blush on my face, he looked into my eyes as we walked. ”Yes Hinata?" I really didn't know how to ask him why he was staring at me, but I took a deep breath and said: "W-well, I c-couldn't help but s-see how y-you're always staring at me. So I-I wanted t-to asks you why." I explained. He started to blush. So I started to blush even more that before. He scratched the back of his head. "Well..." He started, but I didn't get to hear his explanation, since it was time for us to set up camp for the night. Damn it!

All night I was thinking of his answer. Was he embarrassed?

\--Time skip to Suna, 2 weeks after--  
"Mission complete!" Naruto yelled as we walked in the gates of Suna, The Hidden Sand Village. I stared at him. He was so cheerful and amazing. I couldn't help but blush, and remember that night I first heard him say my name in his sleep.

"Hinata?" Someone said, ripping me out of my thoughts. I turned around. I hadn't noticed that while I had kept walking, all the others had stopped outside the Kazekages office. Naruto was the one who had said my name. I blushed. "Y-yes. Coming." I said running back to the others.

We talked briefly to the Kazekages Gaara, and got to stay the night. I was so exhausted. I dumped right into my bed and soon enough I was fast asleep.

-=Naruto POV=-  
I was going to say goodnight to Hinata, before I went to bed. I walked into her room and saw her crashed on her bed. I walked over to her, and sat down on her bed. She was so beautiful. Her dark blue hair was spread over her pillow as she was laying on her back. She had an arm on her stomach and her legs were bowed. She was so amazingly cute I couldn't handle it.

She started mumbling something, and I leaned closer to her. What I heard made my heart skip a beat. What came out of her cute little mouth was nothing else than my name. My name.

"Naruto."

\--Time skip to Konoha--

-=Hinata POV=-  
Naruto had barely talked to me since we left Suna. I didn't understand why. Before we got to Suna, we was eager to talk to me every chance he got, but now, now he wasn't even looking at me anymore. What did I do? I could see the gates of Konoha right up ahead, and I started to run towards it, but something stopped me.

"Hinata." It was Naruto; his hand was on my wrist. "N-Naruto. What are y-you doing?" I blushed; he was almost holding my hand. He blushed too. "Well Hinata, I wanted to... Um... I-I wanted to... You see... Um..." He kept not finishing his sentences, so I looked up into his deep blue eyes and did something, not even I expected me to do. I hugged him and whispered: "It's okay, you can tell me later." Into his ear, without even a little stuttering! Naruto was surprised as well, and it was like my gesture gave him the courage he needed. Because now he could finally finish his sentence:

"Hinata, I wanted to ask you, if you would like to go out with me." He said, while getting out of my hug and looking into my eyes. I could feel my face get redder and redder. Naruto just asked me out!? I wanted to faint, but I didn't, because I needed to give Naruto an answer, so I simply nodded and said: "Y-yes. O-of course I will." He smiled one of his big goofy smiles, and that made me fall more in love with him.

We walked into Konoha together, talking. When we had to part ways, he gave me a big bone-crushing hug, and said: "Thank you, Hinata." Then he sprinted towards his apartment. I walked towards the Hyuga compound, where a very eager Hanabi greeted me.

"How was it? Did you get into fights? Did someone hurt you? Did you kill someone? Did you complete your mission?" I had to stop her from asking more questions, because I had just gotten home, and I was tired. I said to her that I was going to answer her questions another time. Today I was going to rest. Tomorrow Naruto and I was going to report to Lady Tsunades office about our mission, and then the day after tomorrow, Naruto and I was going to have our very first date. I couldn't be more excited.

I returned to my room and unpacked my bag. Then I took off my clothes, took a long warm shower, then I went off to bed. Dreaming of Naruto.


	11. Chapter 11 - The Very First Date

-=Hinata POV=-  
I woke up at 6 am, took a shower, was dressed and then started the breakfast for my family. My father and sister joined me in the kitchen at about eight. Around 8:30, I was finished with the breakfast. We are in silence, and then I hurried up to my room and got ready to meet with Naruto. We were going to report about our mission today. And tomorrow, tomorrow we were going on our very first date together.

I ready to go at around 10 am. I stood outside the Hyuga compound when I saw Naruto came running. We walked to the Hokages office together in silence. It was nice. On our way we met Sakura and Sasuke, they had started dating when we were gone. A little, further down the road we met Ino and Sai, who was dating, Shikamaru and Temari, who was so close to dating it could happen tomorrow, Choji and Kauri, who were already together. It was nice that we had all got together; only ones not to have a relationship were Naruto and I. It made me blush that they all looked at us, then Ino asked: "Are you two dating or what?" It caught both me and Naruto add guard, so we both blushed and looked down, then Naruto leaned in closer to Ino and whispered something to her, she giggled and nodded. "That's an okay answer I guess." She said while still giggling.  _What did he tell her?_ We continued our walk and made it to Lady Tsunades office.

Lady Tsunade was pleased with our report and dismissed us for the day. Naruto and I walked home together, and when we made it to the Hyuga compound, he hugged me and said: "I'll see you tomorrow, wear something pretty." Then left.  _I had to wear something pretty? What was he planning?_  I went inside and spent the whole day deciding what to wear. Then I went to bed, with many questions in my head.

\--Time skip to next day--  
I woke up, did my usual morning routine, then I went out. I decided to wear a strapless lavender dress with flowers at the bottom, and matching shoes. I let my hair loose and curled it a little bit. Then I wore a little bit of mascara. I stood outside the compound and waited. After about 5 minutes, Naruto came running. He had an orange shirt on and black pants. I never saw him in anything but training gears and pajamas, so what came running through my mind at that moment was that Naruto was just hot.

He stopped right in front of me and gave me an elevator look. "Wow." He said after a while, I blushed. "You... Look... Beautiful." He said while still breathless, if it was after the run or what I was wearing, I don't know. He took my hand and pulled me away. "H-Hey! N-Naruto! Where a-are we going?" I asked while he was running. He just said: "You'll see." With a smirk on his face and kept running.

We ran into the woods and I was sure we were completely lost after about 20 minutes. We had slowed down to a walking pace, still hand in hand. Suddenly Naruto stopped and looked at me. "Close your eyes." He said I did what he told me to, even though I was a bit nervous. He pulled me through the woods, and when he said I could open my eyes, I was blown away. We were in this beautiful little clearing with a big tree in the middle. There were a little waterfall at the right, and a beautiful cave at the left. In the middle, right under the big tree, were a blanket and a picnic basket. "Wow, Naruto." I said. He pulled me towards the big tree and sat down I did the same thing.

We sat and talked for a while, just chit chatting. We ate some really delicious food, I didn't know Naruto could cook, and just sat under the tree. After a while, Naruto laid down and I did too. We laid there, on the blanket, just looking up at the clouds, or what we could see of them, since there were a giant tree in the way. Naruto took my hand in his and I blushed.

"Hey Hinata?" He said after a while. "Yes?" He looked at me, and I looked at him. "Did you enjoy today?" I blushed and nodded. He blushed too then said: "Would you like to go out again?" I blushed and nodded again, "y-yes, o-of course." He smiled and I smiled.

We talked about all our likes and dislikes for a while. Then we switched over to our dreams and hopes and all that other sentimental stuff. We laughed at each other's jokes and silliness.

When the sun was setting and it got a little chilly, we started to pack up. Naruto then took my hand and we walked through the woods together.

When we got to the Hyuga compound, he leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. I madly blushed and Naruto noticed. "I find it really cute when you blush. How can I make you blush even more?" I looked down, not knowing what to say, until he lifted my head with his hand and kissed me on the mouth. That, of course, made me blush even more. He leaned back and chuckled. "See? Now you're blushing even more. What to do next?" He said with an evil smirk. My face got even redder and he laughed. "Don't worry Hinata." He said while laughing.

Then he got a serious face on and leaned in to hug me, I hugged him back. "Thank you for an amazing first date Hinata Hyuga. When can we have number 2?" He asked. I smiled into his neck and said: "One week from now, if none of us is on a mission, then same time, same place as today."  He leaned back with a surprised look on his face. "Hey." He said. "You didn't stutter." That of course made me stutter when I said: "N-no I-I quests n-not." In addition, of course, he laughed and that made me laugh. He hugged me and said goodbye before sprinting off.

I went inside the compound with a red blush on my face and a big smile. Of course, Hanabi came running and asked me a thousand questions. I, being the good big sister I am, answered them all. Then I went to bed with a smile on my face.


	12. Chapter 12 - I Love You

-=Hinata POV=-  
When I woke up, I first couldn't remember anything from last night, but after a few seconds, it all came rushing back, I smiled and blushed. Naruto kissed me. He kissed me! "Eeeek!" I squeaked while hugging my covers.  _What is wrong with me?_

\--Time skip a few hours forward--  
I was headed for the market, when I saw a yellow flash of something running towards me. It bumped into me and we both fell to the ground. Him on top of me. "Hey sorry Hinata." I recognized that voice. My vision cleared and on top of me was Naruto. Of course, I blushed, then I remembered the awkward situation we were in, and that made me blush even more. "Ehm... N-Naruto? You're kinda squeezing me." I said with a face as red as a tomato. He looked down and blushed as well. "Oh sorry Hinata." Then he got up and helped me up. We looked at each other. I was about to say something when Naruto burst out: "Do you wanna spend the day with me today? Like a date?" I laughed. "Naruto, wasn't our second date due to next week?" He blushed, and said: "Well yeah, but I wanted to have one with you today..." I chuckled he was so sweet. I stood up, looked him in the eyes and said: "Of course I want to spend the day with you." He smiled  _his_  smile, and that made me fall deeper in love with him.

We didn't really do anything that day. We just walked around the streets of Konoha and talked about everything. We talked about our first kiss, mine was with him and his was with Sasuke. I couldn't help but giggle a little a that one. He was surprised that he was my first kiss though, I really didn't get why.

I had to go home and just drop off my groceries that I had bought, and then we were out walking again.

We laughed, and really got to know each other. After a while, we met Sakura and Sasuke on a date. Sakura was begging Sasuke to buy her a dress, and it was first when she whispered something in his ear, that he agreed to buy it.

Naruto and I went to Ichiraku Ramen and sat down to eat. Ayame teased us about dating and we both blushed a lot while eating. When I was in the middle of my first bowl and Naruto was in his third he stopped eating and looked at me. "W-what?" I asked. He pulled something out of his pocket and gave it to me. It was a small purple box with a little white bow on it. "W-what is that?" I asked. Did he give me a present? "Open it up." He said with a smile, I blushed and started to slowly open the box. Inside was a bracelet. It had purple stones on it, and it was made of white leather. In the middle was my initiates 'HH' on a slightly lighter stone than the others. "Oh Naruto. It's beautiful. But you didn't -" I said but were cut off with a kiss.  _He's kissing me!_ I almost dropped the box, but I gathered all my strength and held on to it.

"Wow." Naruto said as we finally pulled apart. "You're a great kisser." I blushed, did he really just say that? I put on my bracelet and decided that I wanted to give something to him too.

When we went out of the ramen shop I secretly looked at all the stores, to see if there were anything I could give to Naruto. Of course, he noticed. "Hinata? What are you looking for?" I blushed, "No-nothing." I said while stumbling with the words. I scratched the back of his head and smiled. Then he looked at the time and frowned. "Ugh. It's getting late; I should probably my get you home." I frowned too, and he noticed. "Hey it's okay, we can just hang out again tomorrow." I smiled and nodded. He then walked me home.

We stood outside the Hyuga compound and looked inside. "Wow it's big." Naruto said. I took his hand in mine he looked at me. "D-do you w-want to c-come inside f-for dinner?" I asked with a small voice. Naruto smiled. "Sure! But are you sure it's okay?" I nodded. Then we went inside the compound and headed for the dining hall.

Father didn't care that I had a 'friend' over, but Hanabi was excited. "Sooooo...." She said, dragging it out, trying to start a conversation. "You were Hinatas first kiss?" I bit my lip, Naruto and my father choked on their food. Then we said in unison: "What?!" Naruto and I looked at each other and blushed. Then I looked at father, he seamed mad. "Hinata?" Father asked. "Is that true?" I gulped,  _why Hanabi? Why?_  I nodded, "W-well y-yes. Naruto and I-I are d-da-dati-dating." I said. I still couldn't believe that the love of my life actually wanted to date me. Father frowned and continued eating. Was he okay? I looked at Naruto who looked just as confused as me.

After we had eaten, Naruto and I went to my room. We sat down on my bed and talked. When it was getting late, Naruto was about to leave, but I stopped him. "Please. Stay a little l-longer?" I begged.  _What is wrong with me?_  "Sure." He said and nodded. I asked him to just wait in my room, while I got changed into my pajamas. He sat on my bed and waited patiently.

When I got into the room again, Naruto was staring at me. I looked down and noticed that I had shorts on - which I never have - and a really loose top - which I also never had. He gulped and blushed when he noticed me looking at him. "N-Naruto? Is everything a-alright?" I asked. He looked at me again. Scanning my whole figure. I knew I had an okay body, but no one had ever looked at me like that. I blushed too.

I went and sat down beside him. I took his hand in mine and we both blushed even more. "Thank you." I whispered. "For what?" He asked looking at our intervened hands. "For staying with me. And for giving me the greatest first date and first kiss ever." I answered, still whispering. He then suddenly hugged me, and before I knew it, he kissed me.

His tongue licked my lower lip, begging for entrance. I let him in, not knowing what else to do, and suddenly I was in heaven. Here I was, sitting on my bed, kissing the love of my life. It was the best kiss I had ever had. When I pulled away, it wasn't because I wanted too. It was because - sadly - I needed to breathe in some air. After a while, we were kissing again. This time he put a hand on my waist and I didn't stop him. I loved the way it felt.

I stopped it when he started to lay me down. "Naruto, stop." I said. He looked at me, understanding that I wasn't ready yet. "Sorry." He said. I took his hand in mine and whispered. "Don't be sorry. I still lo -" Then I cut myself off, was I really going to drop that bomb now?  _When are you going to get a better time?_ I asked myself. I took a deep breath, looked Naruto in his big blue eyes and said:

"Naruto Uzumaki, I love you."


	13. Chapter 13 - I Love Him Father

-=Hinata POV=-  
I did it. I had said I loved him. I had loved him since back when we were just children. When we started dating, I loved him even more. Now I had said it. Naruto sat and stared at me. Oh no, was he going to reject me? Wasn't he ready to hear that? What is he going to do?

Suddenly Naruto pulled me into a hug, and then he whispered: l love you too, Hinata Hyuga." Into my ear. I couldn't be happier. I hugged him back, and for a while, we just sat there. When we finally pulled free, we stared into each other’s eyes.

When the clock said about 10 pm, Naruto had to leave. When he left my father said, he needed to talk to me. I followed him into the living room.

"What is it father?" I asked. He sighed. "Hinata, you are the heir of the Hyuga clan. I know you're already 16 and you're quite strong. But I have one question about that Uzumaki boy: Do you love him?" I was so shocked about the bomb my father just dropped. I nodded a little yes and my father leaned in closer. "You do huh? Then please tell me why."

Therefore, it began; I started telling him about how he never gave up, and how he cheered for me in the chuunin exams, and how he always got my mood up. I talked about how much I loved Naruto and why for hours it seemed. When I was done, my father looked pretty convinced.

"Then I just have one more question Hinata." I nodded, I had answered his question about Naruto, what now?   
"Does he love you back?" If Naruto hadn't told me earlier then how was I supposed to know that? "Y-yes father, he d-does." Father nodded and smiled. "Well then, good luck to your both." I nearly fainted. My father? Was wishing me luck with dating Naruto? What was this world? "Thank you, father." I said before leaving to my room and getting ready for bed.

\--Time skip to next day--  
When I woke up, I could see on the sun that I had overslept. "Oh no!" I yelled as I practically ran into the shower. I was late but how late? I had to prepare breakfast for my family. Then I had to train. What was the time? I ran to the kitchen, and luckily, no one was there yet. I started making omelets and cooking bacon.

I was nearly done when Hanabi walked into the kitchen. "Good morning Hinata." She said smiling at me. "I heard father gave you and Naruto his approval last night." What!? How did she know. I smiled at her as I set the table. "Yes he did Hanabi." Just play it cool. After a while father joined us. We are in silence as we always do. When we were done, someone knocked the front door. I went out to open it, and the first thing I saw was some messy yellow hair. When I opened the door the face right in front of me smiled. "Good morning Hinata!" He said. I chuckled. "Good morning Naruto. What a-are you d-doing here?" He smiled then nodded at something behind me. "Mr. Hyuga, is it okay if I borrow Hinata for a couple of hours? I promise she will be home by three so she can train. Or I could train with her of course, I don't mind."

My father stepped out and stood side by side with me. He put a hand on my shoulder and nodded. "Of course Naruto. You have her home by 3, but you can still train with her." Naruto looked confused, and then he looked at me, begging for answers. I just smiled and nodded. I turned to my father. "Thank you father, I'll see you at 3." I said, then Naruto and I ran off to God only know where.

Naruto pulled me ahead, and before I knew it we were at Sasukes house. I had only been there once, on that sleepover where I said that I hadn't had my first kiss yet. In addition, where I fainted two times into Narutos lap. "N-Naruto? What are w-we doing h-here?" I asked he looked at me, smiled and said: "Well Sasuke is having another sleepover. Tomorrow afternoon. We're here to see, when we should come and what we should bring. After that we have the rest of the day to ourselves." The last sentence he said while smirking, and that made me blush of course. "Well until 3." I said with a smile, he frowned. "Yes until 3." I couldn't help but laugh at his face. He looked like a little kid when he did that face. Was he really that bummed that he couldn't spend more time with me?

We knocked the door to Sasukes house, and Sakura opened. "Sakura? What are you doing here?" Sakura looked at us in confusion; I looked down and saw that Naruto was still holding my hand after he had dragged me here. I blushed. "Well." She said. "Sasuke needed help to set up for the sleepover, and I  _am_ his girlfriend. Can't I be at my boyfriend’s house?" She smirked and made both me and Naruto blush, I really didn't know why.

We stepped in and walked to the living room, where we would sleep, and basically spend the entire time. I was shocked. There were pillows and blankets everywhere, and some colored light hanging from the walls. It was a dram sleepover. "So Sakura. When should we be here tomorrow? And what should we bring?" Naruto asked. Sakura turned around and said:

"Well you'll need your sleeping stuff of course and also some 'things' if you decide to do the 'thing'." She stated with a smirk. I didn't get it, but Naruto blushed madly and gulped. "Sakura, it's not like that." He said. She giggled and continued.

"Well you'll also need some candy; Choji is going to be here, so bring lots of candy and cake and all that stuff. You don't need a madras, Sasuke has that, but you'll need a blanket to sleep with. Then lastly you'll need a whole bunch of Oreos, we are going to play 'Never have I ever' again." I blushed, why that game. "And if you can't remember all that I just told you, here's a list." She finished while giving us both a little piece of paper. I read it through. Everything seemed right. She stared at us. "Okay what's going on with you two?" She asked looking suspicious. I blushed and so did Naruto. He scratched the back of his neck before saying: "Well Sakura, believe it or not, but Hinata and I are dating." She dropped the rest of the papers she was holding. Naruto laid and arm around my shoulder and kissed my cheek to confirm it. Sakura looked at me, she knew how madly in love with Naruto I was. I nodded and she smiled. "Well that's amazing!" She said, full of enthusiasm.

"Naruto before you leave I need to talk to you." She the whispered into his ear, but I could still hear it. What was going on? "Well it was nice to see you guys; I'll see you at 5 pm tomorrow night then." We both nodded and Naruto and I went out of Sasukes house.

When it was 3 pm, Naruto and I stood outside the Hyuga compound, where we waited for my father. When he showed up, we all went to the training ground and trained for the rest of the day. I had of course asked him about the sleepover, and he didn't mind, as long as I was careful, that I promised to be.

Naruto said goodbye in front of the compound when we were finished training. He kissed me and then ran off to talk to Sakura. I smiled.  _I have a boyfriend, who loves me._  I thought, and then I went inside and straight to bed.


	14. Chapter 14 - Next To Naruto

-=Naruto POV=-  
I walked with my overnight bag in my hand; today was the day we were going to sleep over at Sasukes house. I was really excited.

When I got there, everyone was already there. Even Hinata. She had a purple tank top and a white skirt. She looked so damn cute! She blushed when she noticed me looking at her. God she is cute! I'm so lucky to such a god damn cute girlfriend. I walked over to her and took her hand. "Hey Hinata. Are you excited for tonight?" I asked her, she blushed even more, as if she knew what was going to happen. That made me think about my conversation with Sakura...

~~Flashback~~  
When I had said goodbye to Hinata, I hurried over to Sasukes house to talk to Sakura. What was it that she wanted to talk to me about?

When I got in, she just grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs. "Sakura!? What is going on!?" I asked her. She ran into a room and stopped. "Okay." She said. "I have one simple question for you: Do you love Hinata?" I was confused, where was this coming from? "Eh?" I just said she sighed and sat down to explain: "Well Hinata is my friend, and I know she's been in love with you since we were little kids. If you screw up and break her heart, I will personally break every bone in your body, understood?" I nodded quickly, and then I leaned into her ear and whispered: "And yes, I do love her, very much indeed." That made her smile. After a while of talking about how Hinata and me where doing, she sent me home to pack for the sleepover.

~~Flashback End~~

Hinata pulled me out of my thoughts by saying "Yes, I-I'm very e-excited." With her small, cute voice. I so wanted to kiss her, right there and then, in front of everyone. Therefore, I did. I kissed her, in front over everyone. They were shocked, but not as shocked as Hinata. She blushed madly. I wrapped my arms around her wrist, and pulled her up towards me, so I didn't have to bend down to her. She was surprised, but after a while, she let go and put her hands around my neck. She then took control and slipped her tongue inside my mouth. It was amazing. This was the best kiss I had ever had.

When we finally pulled apart, we both blushed as we noticed everyone staring at us. "Sooo..." Ino said, pulling the 'O' out. "I guess you two are dating now?" She then asked us. I said yes. Hinata took my hand in hers and blushed when Ino smirked at her.

We all packed out our stuff in the living room. I laid my madras next to Hinatas and she blushed when she noticed. Everyone else had paired up in pairs, and we now laid in a big circle. First, it was Sasuke next to Kiba and Shino then came Neji and TenTen after them it was Kauri and Choji, then Shikamaru and Temari, then came Ino and Sai, then Sakura and lastly it was Hinata and I, and then of course next to me was Sasuke as it was a circle. Lee couldn't join us today either as he was on a mission with Guy sensei and Kakashi sensei.

We all sat on our madras and then Sasuke came in with a table full of Oreos, he sat the table in the middle and we began playing "Never have I ever" with the rule that if you lie (and it can be proven) you have to tell a truth or do a dare that the others make.


	15. Chapter 15 - Oh No?!

-=Hinata POV=-  
We all sat in a circle.  
Sasuke, Kiba and Shino, Neji and TenTen, Kauri and Choji, Shikamaru and Temari, Ino and Sai, Sakura, Hinata and Naruto, then of course Sasuke as it was a circle.

Sasuke started, as he was the one to 'start' the circle. "Okay," he said, "never have I ever... Had sex." Sakura blushed and Naruto said, really loud: "Seriously!? You guys have never done it!? Like for real?!" Sasuke then just shook his head as if he didn't care what Naruto thought. I looked around, was there someone here who wasn't a virgin? Slowly Shikamaru and Temari took an Oreo they both blushed a lot. Of course I would too if I had to admit something like that.

"Wow, never would have guessed that." Ino said. Sakura looked down. "I actually kinda knew..." She said while blushing. "What!?" Both Ino and Sasuke said in unison. "Well I kinda... Uhm... Talked to Temari about it..." Sasuke blushed. Sakura was talking sex with Temari? Of course, Sasuke would blush at that.

After Sasuke, it was Kibas turn. "Never have I ever..." He glanced at me, "fainted because of Naruto." I blushed and he gave me an evil smirk. Why Kiba? I knew everyone except Naruto knew, so I had to take an Oreo, so I did. Naruto looked confused, "did I do something that made you faint, Hinata?" I blushed, but before I could say anything, Sakura burst out: "It was because she was head over heels in love with you dumbass. That's why she always blush and faints around you." That of course made me blush a lot more, and Naruto to look at me. He smiled. "Wow, that's cute." He said, giving me a smile that made my heart skip a beat.

After a while, it was Chojis turn. "Never have I ever, seen my girlfriend in only underwear. Both Naruto and I blushed as he reached for an Oreo, Shikamaru reached for one too. "Hey Naruto! Let's hear the story." He blushed and started to tell the story of how I fainted, and he carried me home to his apartment, where he would then barge in while I was changing. "Wow Naruto, ever heard of knocking? You have done that a few times now." Sakura stated. He has? "Hey Sakura only one other time, and that was an emergency. Stop talking, you're making Hinata uncomfortable." Naruto said while looking at me, worried.

"No I'm fine, just surprised." Sakura smiled and looked at Naruto. "So how was Hinatas body?" She asked while smirking. He blushed a lot, and so did I. He didn't say anything for a long time as we all sat and stared at him. In the end, he muttered: "A-a-amazing." Even though he muttered, we all heard it. Everyone now looked at me and I blushed. He thought my body was amazing!

We moved on with the game, and soon enough, it was Sakuras turn. "Never have I ever... Seen my boyfriend in only boxers." God dammit Sakura! How do you know that!? Temari reached out for an Oreo, and Naruto looked at me. I blushed and reached out for one too. "Uh-oh. We gotta hear this story too!" Ino squeaked. I then told them that it was the same day as Naruto had seen me in my underwear. I was cooking and he came out of the shower only wearing boxers. Of course, I stuttered a lot telling the story, and I also blushed a lot.

After Sakura, it was my turn. I didn't know what to say. "Never have I ever... Uhm..." I said while looking down, trying to find something to ask. I sat there for a long time until Sakura leaned in and whispered to me: "You can say "Have I ever..." If it's something you have done, those who haven't will have to take an Oreo. I talked to the others; they're okay with you doing this one, one time." I nodded, now I guess it was easier. "Okay." I said. "Have I ever... Told someone I l-loved them." I had actually never told my father or Hanabi. Naruto was the first and only one I had told. Neji, TenTen, Shikamaru, Temari, Sai and Kauri took an Oreo. So Sai had actually said it to Ino? I was surprised and happy for the two. "Wow, so you've said "I love you" to either Naruto, your dad or Hanabi? You wouldn't tell your dad or Hanabi, since it's not common to say that in the Hyuga clan, then you must've told Naruto. Did he tell you back?" Ino figured and started rambling. Both Naruto and I blushed and Sakura closed Inos mouth before she could say anymore.  _Thanks Sakura._  I mimed to her as she looked at me. She knew I didn't like talking so much about me and Narutos relationship.

After me, it was Naruto. Moreover, the game was over. We then decided to play some truth or dare. Without the papers, just asking a random person, "truth or dare?" The person would then take either one, and the one who had asked it could choose what the other one should answer or do. It was quite simple actually. Naruto wanted to start, so we let him. "Okay." He said, clapping his hands together. "I will ask... Hinata." I flinched, on no!? What now? "Truth or dare, Hinata?" He asked as he winked at me. I took a deep breath and answered:

"Dare."


	16. Chapter 16 - Sleeping

**-=** Hinata POV=-  
_Oh No!? What have I done? Dare? In addition, Naruto gets to pick it? Oh God!_    
"Okay Hinata." Naruto said with a smirk. Is he going to be mean to me? "Your dare should be... To... Kiss me on the mouth, with tongue, for minimum 5 minutes." I exhaled, it's not like I haven't done that before, but in front of everyone? I blushed and stood up. Then I sat down on Narutos madras and leaned into him. "I-in fr-front of e-everyone?" I asked while only centimeters away from him.

He nodded and closed the distance between us. Our lips collided and I could feel a sweet taste of ramen on his lips. Our tongues had an individual fight to get dominance, by the looks of it I won. Naruto lifted his hand and put it behind my neck, as I put mine on his side. He put his other hand behind my back and it went under my blouse. I could feel the warmth of his hand on my back, and it sent nice warm chills down my spine. I lifted my hand and buried in his yellow hair. We sat there for what seemed like an eternity, but when someone near us coughed, I was ripped back to reality. We separated, still panting heavily. "Wow, who knew you had it in you Hinata?" A voice asked. I was too lost in Narutos blue eyes to notice it, but Naruto answered. "Jealous Sasuke?" So it was Sasuke who asked. "No, just curious on how sweet, little, shy and innocent Hinata, could kiss like that." I blushed they all saw it. "It's so cute when you blush." Naruto whispered, only loud enough for me to hear it. That of course made me blush even more. He giggled.

A tap on my shoulder made me drop my stare into Narutos big blue eyes and turn around. "So Hinata, where did you learn that?" Sakura asked, she was the one who tapped my shoulder. "Uhm... W-well, I, uhm..." I tried to say, but it didn't really work. How did I learn it? Oh right, the last time we did it, but it was never as heavy as this one was. Naruto swooped in and saves me by saying: "She has had a great teacher of course." And, smiled, that made me blush and rethink that thought I had about him saving me. "Should we get on with the game?" Ino asked and we all nodded. I was about to get back to my own madras, since I was practically sitting on Naruto on his madras, when he pulled me towards him. I was now sitting between his legs, with his arms around me. I was quite comfortable and it made me blush a lot more when Naruto kissed my neck. Nobody saw it, it was just some sweet little gesture, but I felt it, and it made me shiver and blush a whole lot.  _Dammit! Why did he have that effect on me!?_  I was a little angry with myself, but he made me forget by kissing me again. No one else noticed, they were just discussing whom it would be to ask next time.

After a while, they came to that conclusion that we should have the one who was asked, ask the next question. So it was my turn to ask "truth or dare" now. I looked around and said:

"Truth or dare... Sasuke." He gulped, and seeing what I was capable of with Naruto, he said: "truth." I had an evil smirk on my face as I said: "Since you and Sakura haven't done 'it' yet, I wanted to ask you: which one of you is it, that says no?" He blushed, and so did Sakura. He then looked at Sakura and she nodded. After a while of thinking, Sasuke said: "It's us both." In that usual I-don't-care tone of his. Sakura blushed and smiled.  _Hm... So it wasn't them both, but Sasuke was sweet to Sakura, since it's probably her._ _Nice done Sasuke._

We kept playing the game until everyone had been asked and had asked someone. When it was Sakuras turn, she got revenge by asking me the same question as I asked Sasuke. Of course I blushed, but I was brave and said it was me who said no.

We all had so many Oreos that we didn't have dinner that night. When the time was around midnight, we decided, that it was time for bed. We all laid down, and for the first time since I came, I noticed that Naruto was laying right next to me. He stared at me and smiled. I then took courage and took his hand in mine. I was blushing madly and he smiled even more when he saw. "Goodnight Hinata. I love you." He said while whispering the last part. I then leaned in and kissed him. "Goodnight Naruto and I love you too." I said as I leaned back. He smiled. "Sorry, could you two lovebirds save the love confessions for the morning? Some of us is pretty tired here." I heard Sakura say from beside me. "Sorry Sakura." Naruto said with a small blush. It made him so cute when he blushed! I squeezed his hand and smiled at him again. Then I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17 - The New Mission

-=Hinata POV=-  
I woke up by someone talking. When I sat up, I remembered that I was in Sasukes house, and that I had slept next to Naruto. I blushed. Why was I blushing? We had only held hands! I looked around and saw that everyone was already up; they were just chitchatting on their bed, the guys just sitting casually while the girls covered their pajamas. I looked beside me and saw that Naruto was still asleep, of course he was. "Hey Hinata! You're awake!" Sakura said as she noticed I now was sitting up. "Yeah, I guess I am." I said. I looked at Naruto again, he looked so cute and peaceful in his sleep, all the worries and troubles were washed away from his face. He looked so much younger. I loved him so much. "Hinata? Could you wake Naruto?" Sakura said. Why me? Oh right, he was my boyfriend. Hehe m, boyfriend. It sounds nice. I leaned into his ear. "Naruto? It's morning." I said with a soft voice. He didn't wake up, so I sat at the side of his madras and kissed him on the cheek. "Naruto? It's morning." I kept saying in a sweet voice. When he still didn't wake up, I decided to climb on top of him and shake him awake, so I did. I rolled him a little bit so he was laying on his back, and then I sat on top of him. "Naruto?" I said a little louder while shaking his shoulders. That made him wake and he looked at me. 

"Hinata? Why are you sitting on me?" I blushed. "W-well, you d-didn't wake u-up. So I-I had t-to do something." I said while looking into his big blue eyes. He started to blush and that made me blush even more. We just sat there for what seemed like hours until Sakura came in and asked: "Hinata? What's taking so -" she stopped mid-sentence as she noticed how I was sitting. "Uhm, sorry I didn't mean to interrupt something. Carry on." Then she turned around and ran out to the kitchen while laughing. After a short while we heard someone shout: "Don't do it on my madras!!" We both blushed and got up. Hand in hand, we walked out to the kitchen.

When it was time to go, Naruto and I walked home together, hand in hand. We talked a little about how much fun the sleepover had been, but Naruto seemed distracted somehow. "Naruto? What's wrong? You seem off." He looked at me, and I could see something was bothering him. "Well you see... I have this mission tomorrow, and it will last about a week or so." I nodded. So he was going to be away from me, for a week. "I understand. It's an important mission right?" I asked he frowned. "No it's not. It's just some lame escort mission, and it's like D-rank! I just wish you could come with me." After he said that, his face lit up, and he pulled me in the other direction and started running. "Naruto? What is it?" I couldn't help but wonder where we were going.

We stopped outside the Hokages office. Naruto ran inside and stomped inside lady Tsunades office while yelling: "I refuse to take this mission unless Hinata goes with me!" Lady Tsunade looked surprised, and then she smirked and said: "Sure go ahead." We were both quite surprised. What did she say? She said yes? "But she's my girlfriend and I want her to-" Naruto stopped mid-sentence. "Did you just say 'sure'?" He looked at her. "Yes I did Naruto. You see, I was just waiting for you to say something. So yes, you can take Hinata with you." I was surprised. "Wow! You rock Granny Tsunade!" He said jumping up and down. "Uhm... W-when do o-our mission s-start?" I asked, not sure if I could be heard over Narutos yelling.

"Well it starts tomorrow. Therefore, you should go home and pack. The person you will be escorting arrives at 9 am. Be ready." We nodded and went out of the office. We walked hand in hand and laughed at our surprise.

Naruto walked me home, for real this time. When we stopped outside the compound, he kissed and hugged me. I kissed him back, and we just stood there for a while. A tap on Narutos shoulder interrupted us. We separated and we both frowned. Naruto turned around and saw Kiba. "Hey! I heard you two had a mission together. Don't do anything you will regret." He said smiling. I blushed as I saw Naruto blush. "Kiba. It's not like that." I still didn't know what they meant by any of that, but Naruto blushed and that made me blush. "Hinata? Why are you blushing so much?" Kiba asked, and I couldn't help but blush even more. Naruto looked at me and smiled. "Hey! I think it's really cute when she blushes." That of course made me blush even more. Naruto leaned in and kissed me, there in front of Kiba. "N-Naruto?" I asked as I saw Kiba just standing there, smiling at us kissing. "What's wrong Hinata? We can do this in from of Kiba, he's your best friend after all. And we've done a lot more in front of everyone."

That made me remember the kiss in from of them all, I blushed madly and looked down. "I-I'm sorry Kiba. I-I should go in a-and pack." I said. Naruto kissed me one last time before I ran inside. I looked back and saw Naruto and Kiba laughing together. I was so happy Naruto wasn't alone anymore, like he was when we were little. I was so happy to be with him. I was so happy I loved him, and he loved me.


	18. Chapter 18 - 3 Years Later

-=Backstory=-  
It is now three years after Naruto and Hinata started dating. They are both 20 and Christmas is coming up. When Naruto turned 18, Hinata gave him the best birthday gift; they had sealed their relationship in a night full of love. What is now the next step in their relationship? Sasuke proposed to Sakura a week before her 18 birthday, and she said yes. Shikamaru and Temari was engaged and everything is perfect.

**-=** Hinata POV=-  
I woke up to the sound and smell of Christmas. The smell of cinnamon rolls and Christmas trees, it was the best. I walked out of the room and saw Naruto making cinnamon rolls for me. I had practically moved into his apartment, but not officially, yet. Naruto saw me standing in the hall and walked over to me. He lifted me up, spun me around and kissed me. "Merry Christmas Hinata. I love you so much, thank you for being in my life." I was so overwhelmed by his sudden action that I couldn't say anything. "Wow, N-Naruto..." I smiled at me. "I l-love you t-too." I said after a while. He smiled even more, and then he gave me a quick peck on the lips and returned to his cooking. After Naruto had turned 18, I decided to give him some cooking lessons, just so he wouldn't be eating ramen all the time. Of course, I taught him how to make cinnamon rolls, since it's my favorite.

Today is the 24th of December, Naruto and I are going to join Sasuke and Sakura for Christmas, and Shikamaru and Temari said that they might come, or else it would just be the four of us. Choji moved to the Hidden Cloud Village with Kauri, and Temari moved in with Shikamaru. Gaara and Konkuro visits them sometimes, but since Gaara is the Kazekage, he can't go that often. Ino and Sai are still just boyfriend and girlfriend, but they're happy. Lee left the village to travel and train, we haven't seen him for about 2 years. Neji and TenTen are a couple now, they live in the Hyuga compound, but we don't see them that much, since they go out on training trips quite often. Hanabi is now 15, and she is dating Konohamaru, they are really cute together, and both me and Naruto have high hopes for them in the future. Shino became and ANBU and we haven't seen him for a while, Kiba left the village like Lee to go train, but I think he just couldn't stand everyone else moving on with their life with dating and careers. He's still my best friend though, and we keep in touch often. He seems happy. Right now he's in the Hidden Rain Village, and he keeps talking about this girl he met over there. I think he's in love, and so does Naruto.

Back to reality. Naruto and I sat in silence and ate our cinnamon rolls. It was comfortable. Suddenly Naruto jumped up and said: "I forgot something, I have to leave and go talk to Sakura and Sasuke, excuse me and sorry Hinata." Then he ran off. I sat there for a moment, thinking of what he could've forgotten. I couldn't think of anything, so I just started wrapping up his gift, hiding it, and cleaning the whole apartment.

When Naruto came back it was about 3 pm, two hours before we had to be at Sasukes house. I was done Christmas cleaning the apartment, and sat at the dining table, drinking hot chocolate. "I'm so sorry I had to run out like that, but I had something really important to do, so please forgive me.” he bowed his head and looked flushed. If it was the cold or if he was blushing I didn't know. "It's okay Naruto. I understand." I gave him a hug and noticed he was freezing cold. "Naruto!" I gasped he looked up in surprise. He was a whole head taller than I was now. "You're freezing!" I said, he laughed, but I just shook my head and pulled him towards the bedroom with my hot chocolate in the other hand.

I laid him down on the bed, tucked him in and gave him the rest of my chocolate. "Hinata, you don't have to do this, I'm fine." He kept saying, but I didn't care. I did not want my boyfriend to have a cold on Christmas Eve. "Don't you dare say anything. And don't you dare get a cold on Christmas Eve." I said demanding. Then I stood up, took my sweater off, so I was only standing in my pajamas, and tugged in with him. He shifted position so I was laying with my back against his chest. It felt nice, even though we had done it a thousand times before. I still couldn't get used to the feeling Naruto gave me.

When the time said 4:30 pm, we got up, got dressed in some nice clothes, packed our overnight bags - as we were spending the night over at Sasukes house - and went out. I remembered my gift for Naruto, and wondered where he had hit his gift to me. If he had any. Of course, he does stupid! He has had a gift for you every year. Even the years you weren't even dating! I laughed at myself, as Naruto and I ran towards Sasukes house. I didn't know how, but I kept feeling that this Christmas, was going to be the best one ever. In addition, I also kept having the feeling, that the next year, was going to be one, I wouldn't forget.


	19. Chapter 19 - A Very Special Christmas

-=Hinata POV=-  
We knocked at the door to Sasukes house, or should I say Sasuke and Sakuras house, like me, she had practically moved in with Sasuke as I had with Naruto, but nothing was officially, yet. Sakura was the one who opened. When she opened the door, both Naruto and I smelled Christmas on a high level. We smelled everything that you could associate with Christmas. When we stepped inside, the smell got even heavier. It was amazing, I loved Christmas, and I knew Naruto did too. I said hello and merry Christmas to Sakura, and she pointed me towards the tree, I laid down my gift and saw a few others too. Not many since it would only be the four of us. Sakura had told me that Temari and Shikamaru would like to spend their holidays alone this year.

"Merry Christmas Sasuke!" Naruto yelled when we got inside. "Merry Christmas dope!" Sasuke yelled back as he was walking down the stairs. They hugged, and then Sasuke hugged me and Naruto hugged Sakura. We started to talk a little, but after a while, we couldn't anymore, because we were all too hungry.

Naruto and Sasuke raced to the kitchen, and by the sound of it, Sasuke won. Sakura and I laughed a little, and then we went towards the kitchen as well.

Sasukes servants had made some delicious food. It tasted amazing. We chitchatted a little over the meal, but it didn't come to much, since we were all starving and the food was amazing. Naruto and I would be spending the night here, then we would all open our gifts tomorrow. I had made a red scarf to Naruto, bought a pink necklace to Sakura, and a black coat to Sasuke. I knew Sakura was giving Naruto a bracelet with his birthstone on it, and she was giving Sasuke a gift card she had made by herself. I didn't know what the gift card said, but she blushed every time I talked to her about it, so I could guess it was something personal. I didn't know what Sasuke was giving Naruto. However, I had helped him pick out the perfect pink dress a couple of days ago to Sakura. It was strapless and had kind of a Cinderella look over it, except for the color of course.

We all laughed over Narutos lame joke, and then we decided to go for a walk around Konoha, before coming back and eating dessert. It seemed like we weren't the only ones who had gotten that idea.

I was walking next to Naruto, with my arm on his waist, and his arm around my shoulder. Sakura and Sasuke was walking hand in hand. We looked around at all the pretty Christmas lights. Konoha was one big light at Christmas it was so beautiful. Naruto kept gazing at me, and blushed when I caught him. What was up with that?

On our way we met Ino and Sai, they were walking and laughing at something. They looked so cute; I kept wondering if Naruto and I looked like that. "Hey Ino! Sai! Merry Christmas!" Naruto said, waving at them as he saw them. "Hey guys! Out for a walk?" Ino asked. "Yeah, we just wanted to see Konoha in all the Christmas lights." Sakura said. We talked for a while, but I didn't really pay attention, I was too busy staring at Naruto. He was so handsome in the night and the Christmas lights. When we departed from Ino and Sai, Sakura and Naruto kept talking.

After a while of walking around, we were now under the previous Hokages heads carved into rocks. Naruto looked up and sighed. I knew what he saw, he saw his father. The fourth Hokage. Everyone knew it was his dream to be up there, and everyone knew it was going to happen eventually. Lady Tsunade was up there too. So was Kakashi sensei, he had gotten the post of Hokage about 2 years ago. Tsunade said she was getting to old for the post. Moreover, Kakashi didn't mind. "Naruto? Are you okay?" I asked after he had been silent for quite some time.

"Yes I'm fine, Hinata." He said, but it didn't sound convincing. He took my hand. Ever since he had met his mom and dad through Kurama, he had always visited them. I knew he missed them. "Naruto? Should we get back?" I asked. Sakura and Sasuke had returned, and I knew they weren't going to start dessert without us. I squeezed his hand gently as I tiptoed and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I love you Naruto Uzumaki. Merry Christmas." I said, he turned around and kissed me ever so passionately. When we were both out of breath we broke the heated kiss, but our foreheads were still touching. "I love you too, Hinata Hyuga. And Merry Christmas. I'm so lucky to have you in my life, you are my everything. I love you." He kept saying he loved me, and with every word he said, I came to love him deeper.

We went back to Sasuke and Sakuras house. When we stepped inside, I could smell cinnamon. Naruto and I were still holding hands. Sakura came out of the kitchen with two cups of hot chocolate. "Here you go you two love-birds. Get warmed up." We took the cups in our freezing hands. I hadn't even noticed I was freezing until my hands touched the hot cup. "Aaaaahh..." I said as my body slowly warmed up. "You know." Naruto said with a smirk, returning to his usual cheering self, "I know a way we can warm up quicker." I didn't fully understand what he meant, but knowing Naruto, I knew it wasn't something we could do in Sasukes home. I blushed. "Gosh I love it when you blush, Hinata." That made me of course blush even more.

That Christmas was one of the best ones I had ever had, but of course, I hadn't even had my present yet. I knew from the beginning, that this was going to be a very special Christmas.


	20. Chapter 20 - Presents and Love

-=Hinata POV=-  
When I woke up, I knew exactly where I was and why. I was at Sasukes, it was Christmas, and Naruto was sleeping right next to me, in the same bed. Of course, I had tried that before, but it was always exciting to wake up next to the love of my life. "Hinata..." Naruto turned around and mumbled my name in his sleep, I blushed, he still did that! "N-Naruto?" I asked, and he woke up. He had somehow trained himself to wake up by the sound of my voice. "Good morning Hinata. Merry Christmas." He said.

Right, it was now December 25th, and we had to open our presents today. I kept wondering what Naruto would say about my gift to him. Would he like it? Was it the right color? Was it the right size?

We both got out of the bed; Naruto blushed when he saw me in my pajamas, even though he had seen me in it a hundred times already. Naruto was just wearing boxers, and that made me blush. We both got dressed; Naruto had some black pants and an orange t-shirt on, while I had a lavender dress with long sleeves on. We got out of the guest room we had borrowed from Sasuke and went into the kitchen. "Good morning Hinata, Naruto. Merry Christmas. Are you guys excited for the presents?" Sakura said as we walked in. "Hey Sakura, where your fiancé?" Naruto asked, and Sakura blushed, I guess she still wasn't used to that the love of her life had proposed to her. I fully understood her, I still couldn't believe that the love of my life had said 'I love you' to me, three years ago. "He went out to get some lumber for the fireplace. When he gets back, we will eat breakfast, then open the presents." Sakura answered after a few moments of awkward silence. "Do you want me to help with the breakfast?" I asked, Sakura nodded, "sure thanks Hinata. Everyone knows I can't cook, so thank you." I smiled and went out to start preparing there breakfast.

After a while, Naruto came in. He went up behind me and hugged me. "N-Naruto!? I'm cooking." He chuckled into my neck and made me shiver. "I know, just continue." He said while kissing my neck. I froze. "Naruto. I-I can't when y-you're..." I tried to say, but he had turned me around and was now kissing me passionately. I completely forgot about the breakfast, and just kissed Naruto with all I had, that was, until I smelled something burning. I broke the kiss and turned around to fix the food. "Sorry Hinata. Just couldn't stop myself, you're so damn cute in that dress." Naruto said, while still hugging me and kissing my neck. "Naruto! You should let Hinata cook! Or else we'll never have breakfast!" Sakura came in and hit Naruto in the head. "Aw Sakura! That hurt!" Sakura then pulled Naruto out of the room to help Sasuke with the lumber. Then she came back and started talking.

I didn't really listen, but I said 'hm' and 'yes' at the right time, so she didn't notice. When the breakfast was done, Sakura helped me set the table. We all ate in silence, then cleaned up and went to the living room.

"Okay here's how it's going to go. I start by picking a gift, then read whom it's for, then give it to that person. The person open the gift, and is the next one to pick a gift. Understood?" We all nodded and Sakura went down to pick up a gift. "From Naruto. To Sasuke." She said then Naruto stood up and said: "Erm... It's a private gift, so could you wait with opening it?" Sasuke nodded and I wondered what it was. Then Sasuke took out a gift. "From Naruto. To Sakura." He handed the gift to Sakura and she opened it. Inside was a bracelet with the initials 'SU + SH' on a red-ish stone. "Wow Naruto. It's beautiful." Naruto smiled, helped her put it on and she went down to pick out the next gift. "From Sasuke. To Hinata." I took the gift and unwrapped it. Inside was a white shirt with an orange heart and a lavender heart on. The colors didn't match, but I knew that the orange was Naruto and the lavender was me. "Wow, thank you Sasuke." He nodded and looked at Sakura. Of course, she had helped him pick it out.

So far, Naruto had given his gift to Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke had given his gift to me. Therefore, we still needed to unwrap the gift from Naruto to me, the ones from me, the ones from Sakura and the ones remaining from Sasuke to me and Sakura.

I went down to pick up a present. "From Sakura. To Naruto." I read. Naruto took the gift from my hand and unwrapped it. Inside was a bracelet with Narutos birthstone on it. It wasn't a girly bracelet, but it still looked pretty. "Thank you Sakura, it's really pretty." He said and put on the bracelet.

Naruto loves his red scarf from me. Sasukes gift to Naruto was - funny enough - also private. Sakura almost cried over the dress she got from Sasuke, and he looked pretty pleased. Sasuke said a simple 'thank you' for the coat I gave him. Sakura loved the necklace I gave her. The only gift missing now was Narutos gift to me, Sakuras present to Sasuke and Sakuras gift to me.

Sasuke went down to pick up a present. "From Sakura. To Hinata."  I took the gift and unwrapped it. Inside was a beautiful dress with matching shoes. The dress was strapless and different shades of lavender. I really can't describe it, but it was amazing. "Wow Sakura. Thank you so much. I love it." I have her a hug and then went down to pick up the second last gift. "From Sakura. To Sasuke." Sasuke reached for the gift and unwrapped it. Inside was the gift card, as he read it through, his face got redder and redder. He looked at Sakura and she smiled and blushed too. He then went over to her and kissed her ever so passionately. Their kiss went on forever and Naruto and I sat still, just staring at each other.

After a while, Sasuke went down to pick up the last gift. As if he knew what it was, he handed it to Naruto. Which was weird, since the last gift should have been from Naruto to me. Naruto went up and unwrapped the gift, and then he got down on one knee and opened the present in front of me. It was a beautiful lavender ring. I started to get it, but before I could say anything, Naruto spoke:

"Hinata Hyuga. I love you with all my heart. You are the best person in my life, and I want to spend the rest of my days by your side. You are the sunshine to my darkness. You are always there for me, and I love you so so so much for that. I couldn't be happier with anyone else. With you by my side, I know I'm always on the right track. I know this is really early, and that you probably want to wait, but what I'm asking you is: Hinata Hyuga, will you make me the happiest man on earth by doing the honored thing of marrying me?"


	21. Chapter 21 - Yes, and...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because I loved the speech Naruto held when he proposed to Hinata, you're going to get it again ;)

-=Hinata POV=-  
"Hinata Hyuga. I love you with all my heart. You are the best person in my life, and I want to spend the rest of my days by your side. You are the sunshine to my darkness. You are always there for me, and I love you so so so much for that. I couldn't be happier with anyone else. With you by my side, I know I'm always on the right track. I know this is really early, and that you probably want to wait, but what I'm asking you is: Hinata Hyuga, will you make me the happiest man on earth by doing the honored thing of marrying me?"

I almost fainted. Naruto was proposing to me!? What should I do!? Of course I knew what to do. I nodded, and thought I would say a sweet little yes, but my voice didn't cooperate with me. "YES OF COURSE YOU BIG IDIOT!!" I screamed and threw my arms around him. I kissed him so much that I must have scared Sakura and Sasuke out of the room. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" I kept saying between the kisses. Naruto was now laying on the floor, with me on top of him. "Of course will I marry you Naruto!" I said. Naruto broke the kiss, which made me frown and him smile. "Thank you Hinata." He said. He gave me the ring on and kept kissing me.

After a while, we got up and walked into the kitchen were Sakura and Sasuke sat and talked. "Sooo... On question." Sasuke said when we got in. "You didn't do it in my living room, did you?" I blushed a lot, and so did Naruto. "Of-of course not!" Naruto yelled.  Sakura laughed. "Well this has been interesting." She muttered.

We said our goodbyes in the evening and went home. I still couldn't believe that Naruto had proposed to me. "Naruto?" I said as we walked into the bedroom. "Did you... Does my father know?" I asked, he smiled his smile and nodded. "Of course he do, Hinata." He walked over to me and kissed me. That led to more things, and in the end, we ended up sharing a loving night together. The night was filled with passion and love. It was indeed, the best Christmas ever.

 

\--Time skip 1 month forward--

Naruto and I had picked a date for the wedding, in June. I thought everything was perfect, until I one day woke up, feeling really sick. I ran out into the bathroom and threw up. "Hinata? Are you okay?" Naruto came around the corner looking concerned. "OMG! Are you okay? What's wrong!?" He yelled as soon as he saw me bent over the toilet. "I'm fine, Naruto. Just a little sick." That's what I thought anyway. "No let me take you to Doctor Tsunade." He said helping me up. Of course, I objected, but it didn't work with Naruto.

Dr. Tsunade did some tests on me, and then sent me to the waiting room so she could find out the result. When she came around the corner smiling, I was relieved, nothing was wrong with me; it was probably just an influenza or something. "Hinata? Where did Naruto go?" She asked as she saw Naruto wasn't with me. "He just went to the bathroom." I said. "Okay we'll wait 'till he comes back; this is something you both wanna hear." She said weird. I wasn't sick, was I? Then why was she smiling?

When Naruto arrived, Dr. Tsunade led us into a room. "Okay I'm just gonna say this straight out," she started. What was wrong with me? Naruto took my hand. "You're not sick Hinata. You're pregnant." She continued, smiling. "P-pregnant?" I asked. I looked at Naruto, was he okay? Did he want to be a father? "Now I know you're both only 20 years old, so I understand if you want an abort, and-" she said, but Naruto cut her off. "No. I don't care we're only 20 years old. I love Hinata, and I already love this child." As he said 'child' he put a hand on my stomach. "Hinata." He said looking up into my eyes. I nodded. "We want to keep the baby." I said, smiling. My dream was coming true. I had Naruto, everything I had ever hoped for, and a child on the way, more than I had ever hoped for. "Okay then, I will send you home, but Hinata?" I looked up. "You should tell your father." I nodded, oh no. Wait!? What about the wedding!? "Naruto?" I asked. "What about the wedding?" I asked. He smiled. "We'll wait. I don't care, as long as you're happy." I smiled, I loved him so much, and he loved me. I was so happy.

My father wasn't against us having a child at our young age, but he couldn't change our minds, he knew that. Hanabi, who's now 17, was thrilled. She was going to be and aunt, and she was excited. Her and Konohamaru, was still dating. They looked pretty serious to me, but I didn't mention anything. Naruto went to talk a little with my father about the wedding; we had to move it to next year, when our child was born. In June I would be about 6 month pregnant, and I would not be able to fit any wedding dress. We talked to my father and Hanabi for a while, before going back to Narutos apartment. I had officially moved in, and we had to either find a new home where there would be enough space for a growing family, or reorganize Narutos apartment. We decided to buy a new home.

That day was spent on looking at new houses, not too big, not too expensive.

My biggest wish had come true. What we didn't know, was that Narutos biggest wish was going to come true soon enough.


	22. Chapter 22 - What about Bolt

-=Hinata POV=-  
Time passed, and my stomach got bigger and bigger. The funny thing was, that Sakura  _and_ Temari  _and_ Ino was pregnant too now. Sakura was about 7seven months in, Temari was four, Ino was two months in and I was five. I was so happy that our kids got to go to school together. Naruto had his wish come true. He became the Hokage shortly after my pregnancy announcement. I was so happy for him, and he was happy. He had gotten everything he had ever dreamed about, and so had I. Even though Naruto was the official seventh Hokage, he didn't work that late, as he was supposed to. Kakashi helped him so he could get back to me and take care of me. I tried to protest that Naruto should just do his job, but Kakashi and Naruto wanted him to be with me. Of course, I was glad.

I was on my way to Doctor Tsunades office; she wanted me to check in weekly, to see if any of Kuramas chakra had entered the baby. Of course nothing had shown up at the X-ray yet, but it could be, not that I was hoping for it. Naruto had asked Kurama if he knew anything. Kurama didn't know anything, since he had fallen asleep when the baby was conceived, as it was not anything he wanted to witness.

"Come in." Said a voice as I knocked on the door. "Oh Lady Hinata." Dr. Tsunade said as I stepped in. I laid down on the bed and relaxed, waiting for it to be over. "Hinata?" Tsunade asked I opened my eyes and said: "What is it? Is something wrong?" She chuckled, "no it's not, but I wanted to ask if you and Naruto maybe wanted to know what gender the baby was?" I smiled, and then asked her to call for Naruto.

Naruto came in and smiled. "Hinata!" He said. "I know!" I answered. "We're having a boy!" He said. "I know!" I said again. We were both really excited about our first child, so we just sat down, right in Dr. Tsunades office, and talked baby names. None of them really fitted, until Tsunade said: "What about Bolt?" Both Naruto and I loved the name, and decided to stick with it. Bolt. Narutos and my baby's name was Bolt.

As we walked home together, we met Sakura. Gosh, she was getting big. "Hey Sakura." Naruto said. "Hey Naruto, hey Hinata. What are you doing?" She looked from me to Naruto, probably wondering about why Naruto weren't at work. "We just came back from Dr. Tsunade. We're having a boy!" Naruto said loudly. Sakura grinned and said: "Then maybe our children will get married some time, since me and Sasuke are having a girl." I squeaked and hugged Sakura, she squeaked too as she hugged me back. I was so happy. Everything was perfect.

Naruto and I went home after talking to Sakura a bit. "So Hinata. What should our child's last name be? Since we're not married yet." Naruto said after a not-so-awkward-silence-but-still-kinda-awkward silence. I thought about it. "Uzumaki of course." He smiled then looked down. "But what about you when we get married? Aren't you supposed to bring the Hyuga clan to the next generation?" He asked. I smiled. "Yes I am, but I want to be called Uzumaki, because I love you. Hanabi can take the Hyuga name. I'm sure Konohamaru doesn't mind." Of course, we didn't know if Hanabi and Konohamaru would be married, but it was a nice thought. Naruto smiled even more and kissed me. "Hinata Uzumaki." He said, "That sounds amazing." I couldn't help but smile too, as it did sound pretty amazing. Naruto kissed me again. Hinata Uzumaki, I thought. How I had only dreamed about hearing that, and yet, here I was. Pregnant and about to marry the man of my dreams. Life was great.


	23. Chapter 23 - Hello Bolt

-=Hinata POV=-  
I was now 8 months pregnant, and I was very excited to meet our son soon. Sakura had a beautiful girl about a month ago, her name was Sarada, and she looked a lot like her father with her black hair, Temari was seven and Ino was five months in. We all talked a lot about giving birth and meeting our kids, but it would just be me, Temari and Ino, since Sakura had to take care of little Sarada, although she would join in occasionally and we would all get to say hello to Sarada. Ino and Sai would be having a girl like Sasuke and Sakura, while Temari and Shikamaru was having a boy like Naruto and me. Naruto was as always busy at the office, but that didn't mean he didn't have time for me either. He would come home as early as he could, and we would just snuggle and talk about our day, and sometimes, we would talk about our wedding. The date, the theme and so on. Naruto was very excited to get married, and I would be lying if I said I wasn't excited. It was mid-summer and a very hot one too.

Naruto would often get home to me sitting out on the porch - in our new bought house - in my bikini and just relaxing. The porch was sat so you couldn't see it from the road, but it was still in full sunlight. I loved our new home. When he found me lying there, he would take on his bathing shorts and snuggle with me under the sunlight. We would talk about my day and his day. We would talk to Bolt, read for him or play him music. We loved our little Bolt. I would then go inside to make dinner. Naruto would help me, since he was a whole head taller than I was, he could reach the high cabinets. We would eat dinner together, talk some more, then go to bed. There we would snuggle and talk a little more before falling asleep.

\--Time skip to right after Hinata had given birth--

I was lying in the hospital bed with Naruto sitting next to me. I had just given birth to our little Bolt. When the nurse came in with him, she handed him to me. Naruto smiled at me and took my hand as he reached for Bolts hand. Bolt was asleep, and he was very cute. Both Naruto and I felt like the happiest people on the earth.

After a while, Sakura and Sasuke came in to say congratulations, they had little Sarada with them, who was now about 2 months old. They said their hellos to me, Naruto and Bolt, then went again because Sarada had to go home and sleep. Then came Sai and Ino, who was now 6 months pregnant. We talked for a while, then Ino and Sai was replaced by Shikamaru and an 8 months pregnant Temari. Shikamaru was still the laziest person I knew, but he wasn't lazy in front of Temari, he would do her every command. Which actually was somewhat funny to watch.

Shino took a day off from the ANBU and Kiba was back from his training, they both walked in the room, and I was surprised. "Shino! Kiba! It's nice to see you again!" I said as I saw them. Naruto said hello too. "Wow Hinata, is that your baby?" Kiba asked. "Well yeah, mine and Narutos, his name is Bolt. Do you want to hold him?" Kiba nodded and I handed Bolt to him. "Wow he's so small. He has your hair and eyes Naruto. But he has your mouth and nose Hinata." He said as he was holding Bolt. I laughed. "I know." I said while getting Bolt back. I handed him to Naruto. "So Kiba. How was training? Did you find a special someone?" I asked, and he blushed when I mentioned that special someone. "Well training was great, and I did find someone. Her name is Mikasa, and she lives in the Hidden Rain, so I'm actually moving there. That's what I came to tell you, but when I heard you were in the hospital I forgot about it and rushed over here, thinking you were hurt. But now I see you're not, so yeah. I'm leaving the village." He said I smiled. So Kiba finally found that special someone. "Okay Kiba. Go and be with the love of your life." I said as Naruto handed Bolt back to me.

"What about you Kiba?" I asked. "Well I'm only 21, so I'll just be with the ANBU a little longer before start looking for someone." Right, Shinos birthday was in June, while mine was in December and Narutos was in October. None of us was 21 yet. "So which day is Bolts birthday?" Shino asked. "It's September 14th." Naruto said, speaking for the first time. I nodded and looked at Bolt. He was a sleep now.

Kiba and Shino stayed for a while, while we talked. Then they went home too. Naruto and I went home with Bolt the next day. I put Bolt down in the crib we had bought for him a couple months earlier, and watched him sleep while Naruto would cook dinner. I was so happy. Naruto had a family, and I had Naruto. "Hey Hinata!?" Naruto called from the kitchen. "I sorta burned the food, could you help me?!" I laughed a bit for myself, and then went down to help Naruto with the dinner. My Naruto. I love him so much.


	24. Chapter 24 - What's Next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of my short story. Hope you enjoy it :)

-=Hinata POV=-  
Bolt was now four years old, and he now had a baby sister. Himawari. Naruto and I were very happy. He was now full time Hokage, since Kakashi had retired too. Naruto was home as much as he could, to spend time with us all. Bolt was getting really nice along with the others that had to start with him in the academy when they turn 6. Bolt and Sarada are friends, but their relationship reminds me of Naruto and Sasuke back in their days. Choji had come back with Kauri and their daughter. Kiba decided to stay in the Hidden Rain Village. Sasuke was often gone on missions, since he was a really powerful jonin, so I would spend a lot of time with Sakura, she would help me with little Himawari and I would keep her company, while Sasuke was gone. Of course Sarada missed her father, but she was now used to it, and her and Bolt became better friends. Everything was perfect in the Hidden Leaf Village.

-=Third Person POV=-  
Everyone is happy in Konoha. Naruto has his dream, being Hokage, and having a lovely family. Hinata has the love of her life, and two beautiful kids. Everybody eventually found their love, and everyone also eventually had kids. When Tsunade died of old age, she told Jiraiya about Narutos and everybody else's lives since he had been gone. Jiraiya is happy for Naruto, because he knows how much Naruto wanted to be loved and respected, and now he is. Minato and Kushina also greeted Tsunade, and is also happy about Narutos life. They promised to never stop looking over Naruto and his family, to always protect them. Since then, the Uzumaki family was never harmed ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The END! SO SATISFYING  
> THANK YOU FOR READING!


End file.
